Four Girls, Four Turtles and One Mutation
by Newgard
Summary: Life is what you make it. I've always lived by these words. But I'm not sure I can use them anymore. Not now everything is so different. We are so different, and I can't stop feeling that it is my fault what happened to us. If just I had known. If I had known this would happen, I would never have let my four sisters meet these turtles. But we did and nothing in this world change it
1. Chapter 1

**I got this idea together with some of my friends. The girls from this story is named after them. My English is no way near to perfect, but I am Danish so English is not my first language. **

**I don't own Ninja Turtles.**

**But Enjoy it :D **

Life is what you make it. I have always lived by these words. But I'm not sure I can use them anymore. Not now. Everything is so different. We are so different, and I can't stop feeling that it is my fault what happened to us. If just I had known. If I had known this would happen, I would never have let my four girlfriends meet these turtles. But we did and nothing in this world can change want happened.

I ran home. It feels natural to call Sofie's home my home. In a way it is, but in a way it isn't. It is just a few months since I moved here to New York. My peaceful home in Australia is replaced with the noisy New York. But I don't complain. This is not the first time I have been here. I lived here when I was young. My parents passed away when I was young, so I lived with my uncle. He is an okay dude, but he works a lot, so I moved over here. I was only 6, but my uncle came with, but left some weeks after. Sofie's mom Marie was a friend of my mother, and Sofie and I just clicked. We were soon joined by Sissel and Meriyam. Meriyam was from Irak, but her parents send her to New York to live with a family to get a better education. Sissel is from Faroe Islands where she lived with her mom. She also dicided to go to New York where she lived with Marie too. Marie raised us like sisters, and I do see the other girls as my sisters. Marie was a ninjutsumaster, so when we showed interest she taught us. Sissel and I were a little more into it than the others.

Meriyam was the funny one. She always had a funny answer. She wasn't so into ninjutsu, but she liked cooking, and she was good at it. That is properly also why Meriyam got knifes as her weapon. She is great with them. She is so good that I wouldn't be afraid to stand with an apple on the top on my head. She can hit anything with those knives of her. Meriyam is also the youngest of us, but she really understands people. She is a great sister.

Sofie was the smart one. She used a lot of her time reading, inventing or sitting in front of her computer. I guess that is why she wasn't so much into ninjutsu. Marie knew that, so she taught Sofie to use a bow. She is really good, even better than Marie. Again I wouldn't say no to stand with an apple. Sofie is about the same age at me, but way smarter than me, and everyone else.

Sissel is actually older than me. She is really good at ninjutsu. She and I…. Well we can really pull up some fights. And she wins over me, but I win over her too. But even though she is the oldest one and she is really good at ninjutsu, she isn't the leader of our little group. The problem is her anger. And she can got really angry really often. We have often got into fights because of Sissel's anger. Sissel's weapon is a large samurai sword. It is heavy, and she is the only one of us who can lift it. But that is just it. We each have our special weapon, and we can't use each others.

And at last there is me. My name is Emma, but I'm also called Em by my sisters. I'm the….. Well I don't know what I am. But I am the leader in a way. Or not in a way. I am the leader. I didn't really want to, but Marie chose me. But it doesn't really change anything. I make choices when we don't all agree, but I have to listen to the others. Oder than that there isn't really anything different. But it isn't easy being leader either. I have to make tough decisions and face the consequences of them after, and then there is the toughest of them all; I have to stop Sissel from killing someone out of anger. And trust me that is not easy. But I did the best I could, but when I turned 16 I decided to go back to Australia and live with my uncle. Marie let me do it. I'm really not from Australia. I was born in the north, but my parents moved to Australia where I have lived until my parents died. I use two swords. A little smaller than Sissel's and a lot of lighter.

Sissel moved soon after me. I don't know why, but she did. She went back to her mother, and left Meriyam and Sofie together with Marie.

I came back when I was 17, and so did Sissel. And suddenly we were all back together. Even though me and Sissel never were the best friends because of her temper and my…. Well let's just say that I ALWAYS follows the rules, we were all happy. We all went to school. It was our last year. Even though Sofie is smart enough to be a year ahead of us, she decided not to. Instead she takes every suspect a level higher than us.

Now back to me running home. I just got a call from Sofie. And even before I pick up my phone I knew what it was about. Sissel. She has got into some kind of trouble. And I have to save her butt. I ran home and into the living room.

"What happened?" I quickly asked, even without looking around.

Sofie standing over Sissel who sat on the couch. Meriyam stood in the door and looked over at me with a smile when I ran in.

"Hey Em. Not much, just the usually. Sexy here got into a fight." She told me.

Sissel looked ignored over to Meriyam who laughed. Sexy was Meriyam and Sofie's nickname to Sissel, because they thought it sounded funny when they said "Sexy Sissel". But Sissel did not like that name. Not at all.

Sofie turned away, showing a Sissel with a cut over her left eyebrow. Sissel is good enough not to get injured, but when she can't control her anger she lose focus and gets injured. And of cause I have to tell Sissel that, and I know exactly what her answer is going to be. This was one of the many times I did not want to be the leader.

I sighed. There was no way to do it easy.

"Sissel? What happened this time?" I asked her tired.

She just look angry at me, and here it comes:

"Seriously Em stop being such a rule-follower." She started. " It was their fault. That purple dragon should have known better than to ask ME out."

I sighed again.

"Sissel, you can't just start beating up a guy because he asks you out" I told her.

She stood up and looked even angrier at me. We stood face to face now.

"Don't mess with me Em. You now I can beat you." She said.

I felt that I was starting to get angry to.

"Maybe, but as your leader it is my responsibility to make sure that you don't bring this family to any danger."

"I don't bring this family to any danger by beating up a stupid guy!"

"Well but it was a purple dragon, and we both know there is a lot of them, and they can find us. What will you do then?"

Sissel lay one of her hands on the sword.

"They can bring it. Just like you can."

I was just about to answer.

"Emma! Sissel! Stop that now!"

We both turned to Marie who came in with a couple of bags in her hands. She walked over to us and put each of them in our arms.

"You two listen to me. You are both right in this. Emma, you know Sissel is helping people. That man could have moved on and jumped an incent girl."

I looked down in shame. Marie was right. Sissel may have stopped that man.

"But Emma it also right Sissel. She is the leader in this group. And even though you are the oldest you have to listen to her." Marie continued. "Now come girls, and help me put these things the right place."

We all nodded and went into the kitchen. We started putting the things away.

"So what are we going to have for dinner? I am starving." Meriyam asked.

Sofie laughed at her.

"OMG Meriyam you are the one cooking. It is you who decides what we will get for dinner."

Meriyam laughed.

"You're right. I completely forgot."

"No change there." Sissel said with a smile.

Meriyam stuck her tongue out of her and started cooking.

Marie went into her room, and left us. Sissel, Sofie and I went into the living room and sat on the couch. Sofie found her laptop, and Sissel turned on the television showing a comedyshow. I had nothing else to do so I watched it too.

Meriyam came in soon after.

"Hey Soffy. What'che doing?"

That was another of Meriyam's weird nicknames for us. And this time it is for Sofie.

"Just calibrating the network server to curtain strictly secret codes that I can break with a networkkey, but if I take a networknumber to….."

"WOW WOW WWWWWWWWOWOWO" Meriyam stopped her. "Understand weird talk I do not."

Meriyam always change her way of putting her words when she wants to make a point.

"Just forget it." Sofie said.

"She already has" Sissel said.

"I do not." Meriyam said.

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do too"

"Do not"

"Do not."

"Do too."

"HAHA. Got you" Sissel laughed.

Sissel and Sofie started arguing, and I started to look outside the window. We lived highest so we had a perfect view over New York's buildings.

After a while I saw four shadows moving on the rooftops. They moved like….. ninjas. I saw the shadows clearer, but then they were gone. They didn't look like humans. They looked like… No that is impossible. I turned to the other girls.

"Did you just see that?" I asked them.

Sissel and Meriyam stopped arguing and looked confused at me. Sofie looked up from her laptop and looked confused to.

"What are you talking about Em?" Sofie asked.

"I just saw someone moving as ninjas on the rooftop over there" I told them.

Meriyam looked at me like I was crazy.

"That is crazy. No one is stupid enough to do that. You just saw wrong. You are properly just tired" She smiled at me."I bet they looked like turtles too."

She laughed, but I didn't. I turned away from them and looked over where they shadows had been a moment ago. They did look like turtles. Giant turtles. Maybe the other girls don't believe me, but I know what I saw. There was something else in this town. Something there wasn't here a year ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the next chapter, made to let you know more about Sissel.**

The next morning came quick. I was the last one up. I really love sleeping in, in the mornings, and because it is Saturday today that was what I did. Marie was watching something on the TV, while Sofie and Meriyam played some kind of game. I went over to them and look at them playing the game for a moment. They both sat with their hands on the table. Sofie tried to hit Meriyam but she moved her hands before she could. The second time Sofie hit Meriyam and they switched.

"What are you doing?" I asked them.

Before I could react Meriyam slapped me. Sofie looked surprised and then fell off her chair because she laughed too much. Marie laughed too. I just looked at Meriyam. Why in the world did she slap me? Meriyam laughed. I turned from surprised to angry in a minute. I forgot everything about me being some kind of stupid leader.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU JUST SLAP ME?" I yelled after Meriyam. Meriyam understood that I was angry and ran away from me. I ran after her. She jumped over the sofa where Marie moved a little to the side to make room for us. I haunted Meriyam around the house before I finely caught her in the living room and pinned her to her ground, where I slapped her back.

"Why did you slap me?" She asked me.

"Why did I?... Why did you?" I asked her confused and letting her go. She sat up and smiled.

"You asked what we are doing, and I don't really know if there is a name for it so I deiced to show you." I laughed and went over to the sofa and realized that Sissel wasn't here.

"Where is Sissel? I haven't seen her all morning." I asked them.

"She is up on the roof" Sofie said. "She is still upset about yesterday."

I sighed and went over to the window. Nobody said anything as I climbed out on the fire stairs and went up to the rooftop. There with her legs over the edge sat Sissel. She looked down so her brown hair covered her face.

"Sissel?" I asked as I slowly walked over to her.

She looked surprised up but when she saw me she turned away. She properly thought I didn't see, but I did. Tears were running down on her cheeks. I felt her sorrow all way over to me.

"Oh Sissel." I said as I got over to her and sat down beside her. She turned her head to me too, and I took her into a hug. At first she didn't hug back, but when she gave in and put her hands around me. I heard her cry again. We sat like that for some time before she stopped crying and the hugging stopped.

"I'm sorry Em, I don't know what happened to me." She said.

"Sissel, don't worry about it. Everyone cry." I said to her, begging her not to blame herself.

"Not only that. Sorry about yesterday." She said.

"I should say that too."

She looked at me with confusing.

"What do you have to say sorry for?"

I looked her in the eyes.

"I know you have problems with anger, and with people asking you out." I said to her.

"I don't know what happened. He asked me to go with him to a bar, and I completely lost myself."

I looked at her, but she just looked over the city. There was a moment of silence between us before I broke it.

"You'll forget him someday." I said to her.

She looked at me with a fake confused look.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, still putting up the fake look.

"Jake."

With that word she changed. The wall she always builds up just broke down and I knew it. This time she hugged me. I kindly stroke my hand over her back while she cried against my shoulder, while I inside cursed Jake.

It was only a couple of years ago she meet him. She was 14. He was new in town and Sissel fell for him the moment she saw him. Back then she was so different. No anger. She was sweet, kind and loved animal. Of cause she could get angry, but her anger back then was so different from now. At first she kept her love to herself, but as the time went we all noticed. We kept telling her to confess to him and when she turned 15 she did. And he said he liked her too. Such a liar. Well but they started dating and Sissel was so happy. And we were happy for her. That was until Sofie made a terrible discovery. One day when she was walking home from her music lesson (Unbelievable right? But it isn't, Sofie loves music and she can play almost every instrument. She is amazing) she saw Jake…. Kissing another girl. Sofie quickly got home and told all of us. Of cause Sissel didn't believe her and I….. well I didn't believe her either. Now looking back at it I really don't know why I didn't believe it, but I didn't. Sofie was really angry. I mean she knew she was telling the truth and guess it isn't fun to be told that you are lying. Luckily for her (and the rest of us) Meriyam believed her, so she got this idea that they would spy on Jake. And so they did, and they it good. Not once were they spotted by Jake or Sissel. They followed him around, and caught him kissing two different girls. They took pictures of them and showed them to Sissel and me. Finely we both believed them. We told Sissel that she had to break up with Jake, but she refused. We had a big fight that day. Marie first came home later, so no one stopped our fight. I can image how Sissel must have felt. I mean we were three against one. It ended with a crying Sissel leaving in anger. Marie came home soon after and we told her everything. She accepted it. Marie was and is still really good at understanding us. She told us to stay up to wait for Sissel and so we did. It was almost morning when Sissel showed up, but she didn't look good. She was really beat up. There want some weeks before she told us what happened. She meets Jake, prepared to break up with him. But before she got the change, Jack had drawn her to an empty house, where he tried to rape her. This had broken her. Of cause she stopped him before he could do it, but then some of his friends showed up. It turned out that they were not exactly on the right side of the law. She had fought well, but in the end her feelings were coming in the way and she nearly managed to get away. But before that he did something terrible, or told her something terrible to be correct. He told her how he just used her, and how terrible she was. Hearing this from the boy who just a few days ago told her he loved her broke her even more.

We lost a part of Sissel that day. And the part that stayed with her is well hitting. Hit behind the wall of anger she built up. Jake no longer lives in New York. Not after we were done with him. Never in my life I wanted to kill anyone as much as I wanted to kill him. Luckily for Jack, Sofie and Meriyam stopped me before I stabbed him.

"Why did you leave?" Sissel's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. We sat close but no longer hugging each other.

I sighed. I didn't want to tell her the reason that I left.

"I just needed to get away." I said, hoping she would accept that as an answer.

I knew I failed the second I said it.

"I know that is not the reason. Em, why?"

I sighed again. I had to tell her.

"I ran away from my responsibility." I whispered.

"What, I couldn't hear you" She asked, now with a smile.

"I ran away from my responsibility." I whispered a little higher.

"What?"

"I RAN AWAY FROM MY RESPONSIBILITY!" I yelled.

Sissel's smile disaperred and I blushed and looked down.

"Why? I thought you loved the responsibility and being the leader."

"I don't. I hate it. I'm not good enough. I am not now and I will never be. Why can't you just be the leader?"

She smiled at me.

"I never wanted to be a leader". She took my hands in hers. "The problem with you is that you have to believe in yourself."

I just look down. Maybe she was right, but that does not change anything.

"What about you? Why did you leave?" I asked her, trying to change the subject.

"I missed home, my mom and Faxi." She said.

I noticed she didn't say her father, but it did not surprise me. Her father and mother are divorced, and her father lives in Denmark, my homeland. Sissel is mad at her father because he left her mother when she was sick. Sissel's mother had cancer, but luckily she got well, but Sissel still don't talk to her father I guess.

"Faxi?

"Yeah it's my horse. I have had him for a very long time. He is my best friend. But why didn't you go home?"

"I did." I said. I don't understand why she was asking me that.

"No I mean, why don't you ever go home. To your birthplace. In Denmark?"

This question surprised me.

"I don't really know. I see Australia as home. I can't remember Denmark, so I don't see it so much as my home. I can't even speak Danish."

"But, if you ran away, why did you go back?" She asked me. Wow I thought this conversation was going to be about Sissel, not me.

"I missed you. I guess I can't live without you guys. Even though I hate being the leader and I wish you would do it, I couldn't stay away anymore."

"Ahh that is so sweet. Si Si Sexy and Em Amme are having a moment." I heard a voice yell behind me.

Meriyam and Sofie came over to us. Meriyam came in between us and Sofie sat next to Sissel.

"Please stop the nicknames Meri" I told her. Meri was my own nickname for Meriyam. I know it is not near as good as hers, but come on….. I never said I was good at it. I actually have another nickname for her, but I won't say it. I am keeping it in my mind, where it is safe, but I can say it has something to do with the last part in her name.

She put her arm around both of us.

"None of that matters now." Sofie said with a smile. "What matters is that we are together now. Sisters forever."

Sofie pulled us all into a hug, but Sissel tried to get out of it.

"Stop this sweet talk."

"ohh stop Sissel. We all know you love us." Meriyam said and pulled her into the hug. Sissel gave in and got into the hug.

"So wanna watch a movie?" Meriyam asked as we walked down into the house.

"Oh you we bet we will, but which one?" Sofie asked.

"Pirates of the Caribbean" Sissel said.

"Ohh noo we have watched those movies over a 1000 times." Meriyam said.

"But you don't want to watch Harry Potter, because it is too scary." I said with a laugh.

When we sat down in the couch as Marie came in.

"Movie time?" She asked, and sat down in the chair beside the couch.

We all nodded and Marie found a movie.

"Men in Black 3" She said and handed it to Sofie who put it on. Marie always knew some great movies.

As the movie started I looked over my family and realized something. Sissel wasn't the only one with a wall. All of us had one. A secret or something we were afraid to face. Marie never talked about her life before she got Sofie, and never told us how she learned ninjutsu. Meriyam never talked about her parents, or her home. Sofie never talks about her father. Sissel's wall is anger. When there is me. I don't have any secrets, but I do have some kind of wall. Never once I have brought it completely down. I don't dare to try, because I know what is hiding behind. Yesterday the wall was whole. Today Sissel removed some of it. I know I have to face it someday. The truth is that I don't believe in myself and I never will. I know I will never deserve to be leader even if I could live forever.

**And that is it. The next chapter will be on one the other girls. I plan on making one on each before they meet the turtles, so you know everything about them :D **


	3. Chapter 3

Everything around me was chaos. In pain I lifted my head. Marie, Sofie, Meriyam and Sissel lay beside me unconscious. I couldn't move my left arm, but I managed to move my right arm. I grabbed Sissel's hand but there was no pulse. I panicked. I had trouble breathing and I could feel that I was fainting. I grabbed the others hands, but there were no pulse there either. My body gave up and I collapsed between the four dead. Marie, who were my sensei and like my mother, and my three sisters. I failed. I couldn't protect them. I should never have come back. I can never be the leader. I never was. Tears fell down from my eyes. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I kept trying but I couldn't. I fought against death.'

"NNIIHHAAWWWWWW"

That was weird. A laud girl's voice, almost screaming a strange word.

"NIHAWWW" There is was again.

The voice seamed familiar but I couldn't place it, and how could it? Everyone I cared about was gone. Death. Lay beside me.

I gave up fighting and slowly disappeared when I closed my eyes. When I opened them, again I was no longer laying I pain. I was standing I darkness. I couldn't see anything, and when I walked I didn't hit anything, because there was nothing around me.

"NIHAWWWW" There was the voice again. Where was it coming from?

Tired I opened my eyes. I was lying in my bed on my stomach. So it was all I dream? I smiled for myself. Thank god it wasn't real. But I still felt the fright and hate against myself so strong. It had been so real. I turned to my side and looked around in my room. I shared a room with Meriyam, but her bed was empty. She was properly already op. No change there. Meriyam was a morning person. The complete opposite of me. I closed my eyes for a moment to try and forget the nightmare.

"NIHAWW"

The scream was much higher than in the dream and it scared the hell out of me. I fell down from my bed. Grabbed my swords and ran into the living room ready to fight. But in there, there was no one to fight. Instead Meriyam lay on the floor. Sissel was under the table, Sofie behind the chair and Marie wasn't here right now.

"What is going on?" I asked nervously. It was not a good sign when my sister his behind things. I walked over to the window.

"No Em!" Sissel yelled while she tried to get out from under the table but instead she hit her head on it. But she said it too late. The window was wide open and I learned out of it. Down on the street a young man was looking angry at me.

"Hey you stupid girl up there!" He yelled. "Stop screaming at me." When he throw a stone after me. It was actually quite impressive he could throw so good. I moved away just in time to avoid the stone. The stone flew into the house where Sissel caught it before it ruined anything. She went over to the window but the man was gone.

I closed the window and sat down on the couch.

"What was all that about?" I asked them.

They just laughed instead of answering me. But then the door opened and in came Marie.

"Hey girls. What is going on?" She said. She had the right to ask, because my sisters still lay in the floor hiding. "I have already told you that if you want to play hide and seek, do it outdoor where you don't break everything we have."

"No way Marie. We wouldn't do that." Sofie started but stopped when she saw that Marie didn't believe that. "At least not after last time."

Sofie was right about that. Last time we played hide and seek they house was almost destroyed. And when I say almost I mean almost. The only reason it didn't happen was because Sofie disarmed the bomb before it went off.

Marie went over to the couch, sat down and turned on the television. Sofie and Sissel sat beside her, and Meriyam took the chair. I sat on the couch beside Sissel and with Meriyam in the chair on the other side.

"What are we watching Ro Rie?" Meriyam asked.

Marie just smiled. This was something I loved about Marie. She had no problem with Meriyam's nicknames.

"There is coming a documentary from Denmark called Armadillo. So I guess Emma and Sissel will understand it pretty well". By the last words she smiled over at us.

Great. A Danish documentary. That is just what I needed.

"You know I can't speak Danish." I said to her. Armadillo wasn't a funny documentary. It was actually pretty harsh. It was about some Danish soldiers in war. We followed them and even saw them shoot people. Half through it just when a Danish soldier shoot another man, Meriyam sudden left the room, went in to our room and slammed the door behind her, without saying a word.

We just stared at her. This was behavior we haven't seen from Meriyam before. I was surprised. I thought I knew everything about her, but if I did this wouldn't have surprised me.

I looked at the others. None of us saw the documentary anymore. Both Meriyam and Sissel stared at the door into Meriyam and my room. Just as I did a second ago. But Marie didn't look surprised. She looked….. like it was something she knew was going to happen. She noticed my look, and answered like she knew what I was thinking.

"Meriyam have been hiding this from you for too long. I know about this, but now it is time to talk with her about it. Go."

We rose from the couch. Sissel went into Meriyam and my room, and after her went Sofie. I was just about to follow them, when Marie stopped me.

"To truly work together, there can be no secrets." With those words she walked away.

What did she mean with that? I know that she meant that we shouldn't have any secrets, But if we can't have secrets, what about her? We didn't know anything about her. Not even her own daughter Sofie knows anything about her own mother.

I decided to forget about that and went into my room. Meriyam was sitting on her bed, crying. Sofie had her arm around, and Sissel sad in front on them on my bed. I went over and sat beside Sissel.

"What is wrong Meriyam?" Sissel asked.

"Nothing." Meriyam said. We all knew she was lying. It was obvious.

"Come on Meriyam. We all know you are lying, and we are not going to let you come out of this room before you tells us" Sissel said.

I knew she wasn't joking and so did Meriyam.

"It's was just the movie." Meriyam said.

"Did it remind you of your home?" Sofie asked.

Sissel and I looked surprised up at her. Even Meriyam looked surprised at her.

"How did you…?" She started

"Know?" Sofie finished her sentence. "I made a project about it in the eighth grade."

She looked around and realized that all of us still just looked surprised at her.

"I didn't say anything, because I thought you didn't want to talk about it. I didn't know it still made you sad." She said.

Tears fell down from Meriyam's eyes, but she still smiled.

"Maybe I should have told you before." Meriyam said.

"Then do it. We will listen." I said and hoped that she would do it.

"Okay….. But I don't actually know how to start, but I will try. As you all know there has been a dictator in country when I was born. You all know how a dictator rules, so I am going to skip over that. The fact is that a lot of people were killed including a lot of my family. I saw terrible things. Experienced terrible things. We wasn't sure we were going to live another day, and every day was a gift. When I was 5 my brother got arrested and my parents decided that they had to send me away. My father knew Marie and her family, so secretly he contacted her. After everything was settled my parents planed my escape. I didn't want to leave them, but they kept telling me that I had to do it, so I did it. When I came here I never told anyone. I was too scared." Meriyam told.

I remembered how Meriyam was at first. She didn't talk to us. She was so closed. So different from now.

"But when I started to get to know you guys. I have never had a sister, but suddenly I had three. I told Marie everything, and she helped me. I started to cover everything bad by making jokes. They became me. I became something new. I have wanted to tell you for so long. And now I have finely told you. I hope that one day I can go home and become a little more myself than what I am now. But the funny one is a part of me now. The nickname maker is a part of me."

There was a moment of silence.

"I am glad you told us Meriyam. Your past has changed you just as….." Sissel took a deep breath. "My relationship with Jake has told me that guys are some idiots."

We laughed and went into one big hug. Wow, we really were a hugging family, but we are all girls, so maybe that has something to do with it.

"You can tell us anything Yam Yam." I smiled at her.

She stared at me.

"What did you just call me?"

"Yam Yam? It is just the last of you name and…" She stopped me by hiding me with a pillow. I griped one myself and hit her back. Sissel and Sofie joined too.

Half an hour later we all sat in Meriyam's bed talking. Feathers from the pillows were everywhere, also in our hair. I couldn't stop laughing. The nightmare from last night was completely forgotten.


	4. Chapter 4

The next week went on without anything extremely weird happened. The nightmare about us dying kept coming and it was there every night now. Because of them I didn't sleep much, so the training with Marie went terrible. My temper had gone worse, almost as bad as Sissel's and my thoughts were out of control. The thoughts of me not being good enough were so strong in my mind I know believed it, but this I didn't tell anyone.

One day at training everything got as worse as it could be. I lost every fight. I got a cut on my arm. My anger was so close to snap.

"Again Emma! Do it right this time!" Marie yelled at me.

I took another breath and ran against her. I jumped up against the wall, made a flip and tried for the 13th time to win over Sofie. Sofie jumped up in the air, landed on her hands made a perfect split and kicked me in my stomach so I was frown against the wall. I landed hard on the floor. I lost again. What is happening to me? It seemed that everyone else was thinking the same.

"What is wrong with you Em?" Sofie asked as she came over to me and handed me a hand. I didn't take it; I just stood up and learned against the wall.

"Yeah Sofie is right Em, what is wrong with you? Why you can't do anything right?" Sissel asked.

Okay, I have to say that made me angry. But I took a deep breath.

"Nothing." I said hoping they would leave me, but Marie's look told me otherwise.

"Emma. To be able to trust each other and work together, there can be no secrets between." Marie said.

It was really weird. Marie wasn't so old, and yet she talked like she was over a hundred years old.

The secret talking Marie was talking about did it. It gave me the last thing I needed and my anger came out.

"No Secrets you say? But if there is no secrets then why don't you ever tell us your secrets and…" I stopped myself.

"I'm sorry." I said when. "I am just tired because I haven't been sleeping so well and.."

Marie held a hand up to stop me.

"You're right Emma. It is time for me to tell about me past. Kneel girls."

We all sat down in front of her.

"I have already told you Sofie some of this story, but this is the first I will tell it all. This is not only mine but also Sofie's." Marie said.

Sofie nodded, Marie found five candles, lightened them and started her tale.

"I was born in 1975 in Japan. I know I am not old, but my family is full of traditions. My father was Japanese and my mother was American. My father was a ninjutsumaster so he taught me and my brothers. My birth name isn't really Marie either. My name is really Michiko. I changed my name later, but I will come to that later. When I was 18 years old I meet the love of my life named Hamato Yoshi. He was a great ninjutsumaster. We married young, and when I was 19 I became pregnant with Sofie. But when something terrible happened. Hamato was killed by an evil man called the Shredder. My family was killed too. I was the only one left. The shredder came after me too, but I couldn't fight because I was pregnant. Even though I was filled with sorrow I made a plan. I left Japan. Left everything I had known and went to New York, where I changed my name to my middle name Marie after my mother. I gave birth to Sofie here, and decided to name you Shinako that on English means Faithful Child. Your middle name is Sofie, but to keep my identity hidden I called you Sofie. And that is pretty much my story."

I was really surprised over her story. So Sofie's father was a ninjutsumaster too. I felt so sorry for her, that she never had the change to meet him. Now that I noticed Sofie just stared down in the floor. I sat next to her, so I decided to try and do something to help her.

"I'm sorry for your lost Sofie" I said. The others looked at her.

"Why Em?" She asked. "There is nothing you could have done. I'm proud of calling myself his daughter even though I can't tell anyone."

I was happy that she thought of it that way, and so were Marie. She hugged Sofie.

"And he would be proud of you too"

We all rose and Marie went into her room. I saw that telling her story really was hard for her. I felt ashamed for being angry at her.

"Are you going out with Sam Soffy?" I heard Meriyam ask Sofie.

I turned around and saw Soffy putting on her jacket.

Sam was Sofie's boyfriend. They had been together for almost a year now, and we were all happy for her. Sam is really sweet and thoughtful. There is no better guy than him. They meet at a party, Sofie's first, and they started dating. It took sometime before they got further, but it really looks like they are happy together. But they have had their problems. The problem is that even though Sofie is super smart she doesn't know much about feelings, so she didn't knew what to do. Meriyam and I couldn't help her, because none of us have had any boyfriends. Luckily Sissel could help her, but after Jake, Sofie is the only one who knows anything about being in a relationship.

"Yeah, he helps me clear my mind." Sofie said.

"Well have fun, but not too much fun." Meriyam said with a laugh.

Sofie stuck her tongue out at Meriyam and left the house. I looked out of the window and came to think about the day where I saw the turtle shadows. I had almost forgotten about them. I have had enough to think about with those nightmares, to worry about some stupid turtles that I thought I saw but didn't really saw.

Yes I no longer believed it was real. I mean how could it be? Four turtles running over the rooftops of New York? Stupid! Right?


	5. Chapter 5

WHAT IN THE WHOLE WOLD IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW?

It just started as a normal day. The other girls and I decided to go out and have some fun on the roofs of New York. We played tag, hide and seek and had a lot of fun. But then Birgitte showed herself.

Birgitte have been an enemy of us for about three years. While Sissel and I were gone Sofie and Meriyam didn't see at lot of her, but it looks like she is back, and she got some friends. It is some kind of ninjas and a leader named Karai. Karai must be working for Birgitte, but that isn't really so weird because money is no problem for Birgitte. None of us really know why she is evil, but she is. We have fought against her so many times now and we all know she is a skilled fighter. Birgitte fights with two daggers, a little like Meriyams.

Now back to reality. We stand on a rooftop. We are surrounded by ninjas. Sissel is fighting Birgitte, and I'm busy with that Karai girl. She is good, and I can't concentrate. Still because of the nighsmares. Meriyam and Sofie is busy with the ninjas, and they are doing a better job than me. I use my energy on defending myself instead of trying to attack her. Sissel and Birgitte's fight is much more even.

When Karai suddenly flips my swords away from me and before I have a chance to defend myself Karai strikes and hits me with one of her swords. Her swords hit my left and I fall on the ground with a scream. I can't see clear anymore, but I can see Karai standing over me ready to kill me. When something green moves Karai away from me. I hear fighting, and slowly get up.

"EM!" Sofie yells as she runs over to me, puts a arm around my shoulder, helping me to stand. I get up just to see Sissel run over and tackle someone.

And this is where my worlds get really weird. In front of me stand four TURTLES! Our three turtles were standing in front of me. The 4th was pinned to the ground by Sissel. The four looked like turtles with their three fingers and toes. They were not wearing any normal clothes. Just some kind of mask over their eyes with different colors, and some kind of bond to hold their weapons. There was one with a blue bandana and with two long katanaswords. One with a purple bandana and with a bostav. One with a orange bandana, fighting with a nunchaku. When at last there was the one Sissel was holding down. He was wearing a red bandana and two sais.

"What is with you Lady? We just saved your life" The red one said trying to get free, but Sissel just pinned him harder to the grown.

"Saved our life? We could have done fine without you, and we did. And who the hell are you by the way? A spy? Yeah you're are defiantly a spy!" Sissel said.

The one with the blue bandana got over to Sissel and laid a hand on her shoulder.

"We are not spys. Please let my brother go, so we can talk together." He said.

Sissel looked up at him, down on the red one and back again. She did that a couple of times.

"We can talk fine like this." She when said.

Sofie looked at me, but I was in shock. I just stared into space. Sofie slowly let go of me and walked over to Sissel.

"Sissel, let go." She said. Sissel slowly did as she said and got up. The red got up.

"Okay, we will listen, but let's get one thing clear Redy." Sissel said and stood close against the red turtle. "Try one thing and I will kill you, burn you and when kill you again.

"Okay…. My name is Leonardo, called Leo by friends and they are my brothers." The blue one said.

"Hey, I am Donnatello, but called Donny or Don." The purple one said.

"Michelangeo, but you ladies can call my Mikey." The orange said.

The red one waited a moment before he said anything.

"I'm Rapheal, but I am called Ralf." He when said.

Sofie smiled, but I saw she smiled a little more to Don than the others.

"I'm Sofie. The angry one over there is Sissel. This is Meriyam." Sofie pointed at Meiryam. "And our leader over there is Emma."

Everyone looked at me, but I still just stared into space.

"So you are Meriyam? Should I call you Meri or Yam?" Mikey asked Meriyam.

"Whatever you thinks is right Miki." Meriyam said with a smile. Mikey smiled back to her. The one called Leo came over to me.

"Hey, Emma was it? Are you okay?" He asked me.

In the same second he said that my body gave up. I fell, still with a hand over my side where Karai had hit me. Leo caught me, but when everything around me got black.

I woke up to a terrible pain in my left side. I slowly opened my eyes, and looked at something green smiling to me. A turtle with an orange bandana smiled with me. I think his name was Mikey.

"Hey are you okay?"

I quickly got up, but I when took my hand to my left side.

"You should take it easy for now. You got a bad cut on your left side." Don said to me and sat down the couch next to me. I was at home. My sister and the turtles were all sitting around me.

"What happened to you Em? You never get injured." Sissel said.

I rose, ignoring the pain.

"Nothing." I said, walked over to my room and entered it. I closed the door. Why did I just do that? What is wrong with me?

"Don't worry about her boys. Emma hasn't been herself for some time now." I heard Sofie say.

There was a moment of silence.

"So you girls were raised here by Sofie's mother who learned ninjutsu?" I heard Leo ask the girls.

"Yep. She raised us as sister and a team. Emma became our leader even though Sissel is the oldest." Meiryam told them. "And what about you?"

"We were raised by our father after we all mutated. Our father learned ninjutsu as a rat and mutated together with us. He taught us ninjutsu, and was our father at the same time." Mikey said.

"You girls have to meet master Splinter." Don said.

"That is probably also for the best." Leo said.

"I know what we should do; A movie night at our place." Mikey said.

"Yeah what a great idea. We can bring Marie to meet you." Meriyam said.

"So tomorrow at 8." Mikey said happy.

"We got to go." Ralf said.

"So see you tomorrow Redy." Sissel said with a laugh.

I heard something break.

"Don't call me that." Ralf said.

"We will go now. We will come here tomorrow to get you." I heard Leo say. "Do you think Emma will come too?"

My heart stopped. Why did he care?

"Yeah, we will make sure she will." Meriyam said with a laugh.

When I heard the door close and there were silence.

I lay tired down on my bed. What a day this has been. And what a day tomorrow will be. I can't wait to tell Marie about this…


	6. Chapter 6

My plan with Marie saying no didn't work as planned at all. She said Yes! And she even sounded exited. At first she didn't believe us, I mean who would. "Hey Marie. Yesterday we got saved by some ninja turtles, and now they want to watch a movie with us…." Nothing weird about that. HAHAHAHA Oh yes there is. I am totally freaked out right now. I did not think I would react this way at all, but I did. I don't know why I react this way. I just….. Well….. Omg I really don't know how to say it. No words can explain how I fell right now, but I will try anyway: Scared, confused, Angry (at myself), thankful (for Leo saving me…. OMG I DIDN'T EVEN SAY THANK YOU!) and yet I felt a little happy too. These guys were different than others. Okay, I haven't had much experience with boys but this…. Okay okay. NONE experience with boys.

Anyway here we are. Waiting. Alone. Together. Nothing is happening. Silence between us. Ohh Why did I even say yes to this… Oh now I remember….

_(Flashback)_

"_Em, you have to come with us." Meriyam said to me for the 27__th__ time today._

"_Meriyam, for the 27__th__ time: NO" I almost yelled the last word out._

"_Miss Nygaard, do you have anything you want to share with the rest of us." Our teacher Miss Anderson asked me._

"_No Miss Anderson." I said, looking down in my book and trying to concentrate on learning about Newton._

_We were having Biology. The only subject I had together with Meriyam, and right now I was really happy about that. I tried to listen to what Miss Anderson said, but it was hard. I was tried, and Meriyam still tried to get me to come._

"_Why won't you…"_

"_No."_

"_But if I…."_

"_No."_

"_We could…"_

"_No."_

"_Class dismissed." I heard miss Anderson yes. Lovely. I hurried out, but Meriyam was just behind me. _

"_Come on Em, it could be fun." Meriyam said._

"_No Meriyam I have a lot of homework to do." I said as an excuse when I sat down at our table. Sofie and Sissel were already there._

"_Emma. You have every class except from one with at least one of us. And don't tell me that miss Miqurren gives you so much homework in Astronomy." Sofie said_

_Man I hate when she is right._

"_I don't even get why you have that one." Sissel said. _

_I love the stars. We get two special subjects we can chose. It is something like Art, Drama, Music, Astronomy, Sport, writing, games, movies etc. I choose Astronomy because I love the stars and the planets. My second is writing. I have that one together with Sissel. She only chooses that because she couldn't choose sport as her second too. So now she can use that subject to annoy me. GREAT TIMES WE HAVE THERE…. Not. Sissel always annoy people when she is bored, so yes that happens a lot. Sofie has Music and art and Meriyam has Sport and movies._

"_Just come with us, Em. It's going to be fun." Sissel said._

_I sighed. Why couldn't they just let it go? _

"_Okay Emma we will make it easy when. Come with us tonight or… I will tell the whole school that you have a crush on Galle." Sissel said with an evil smile._

_Galle was the worst boy on school after my opinion, but there are a lot of girls that don't feel that way about him. He is the playboy and a year older than us. I guess he took a year over.. Every time he hears that someone has a crush on him, he finds the girl, and he always gets her. No matter if she likes him or not. Last year it got really crazy. Someone said that Lana liked Galle and hell broke loose. Lana avoided him for 6 months but when she gave up and Galle got what he wanted. A week later Lana moved away._

_I didn't want to try that, but Sissel wouldn't…. Would she? _

"_You wouldn't dare" I said to her, trying to find out if she meant it._

"_Oh, you know I would." Sissel said with a even bigger smile._

_Oh my god she was telling the truth._

"_Fine, I will come."_

_(End of Flashback)_

Sissel and her stupid blackmailing.

The window opened and in came Mikey.

"Hello ladies. Ready to go?" He asked.

"Well of cause Miki." Meriyam answered.

Mikey smiled when Meriyam said her nickname for him. Wow only a day ago they meet and it is already like they are together as a couple.

Mikey climbed out and up on the fire stairs. From there he ran up on the roof. We all followed, me as the last. Leo, Raph and Donnie were all waiting on us there.

"So this must be the famous ninja turtles my daughters keep talking about." Marie said.

Daughters. I almost forgot that she still call us that.

"Yes. It is also good to see another ninjutsumaster than our father." Leo said and bowed. "It is an honor, sensei."

"Well, it is always nice to meet someone with such great manners." Marie said and glared over at us.

We all know what she means with that. "You should do as him. Do it when you meet master Splinter".

"Sooooooo…. Where do you live?" Sofie asked Donnie.

Donnie stretched his arms against Sofie.

"Can I?" Donnie asked polite.

"Well of course." Sofie said after a moment hesitation. I guess she thought about if she could do it even though she has a boyfriend.

Donnie lifted her up so he carried her bride style.

Mikey lifted Meriyam who smiled glad to him. Ralph moved over to Sissel, but she stopped him by slapping him.

"Don't you even think about it." She said cold.

"You little…" Raph started but Leo stopped him.

"Ralph, quit it." He said.

Angry, Ralph walked away.

"Well come on." Mikey said, and jumped down from the roof and into the sewers. After her went Marie, Donnie with Sofie, Raph and after him Sissel.

I don't really get why Sofie and Meriyam got carried, but on the other side, I was kind of cute.

"Do you need a hand?" I looked up at Leo and his blue eyes.

"No thanks Leo." I said.

Leo's look in his eyes changed. He didn't look mad. It was something else.

"You have a beautiful voice Emma. You should use it more often." He said, turned around and jumped into the sewers. I stood there I moment before I realized what Leo just said. Now that I thought of it, this was the first time I have said anything.

"Are you coming?" Leo yelled at me.

I nodded, jumped and followed my sister, my "mother" and four turtles into the sewers. My world has really gotten CRAZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZY.


	7. Chapter 7

"Home, sweet home." Mikey sat as he entered a code and a wall opened in front of us.

I have to admit their home looked cool. It was big, and it really did look like they had everything the needed. Man, if it wasn't in the sewers this place would cost millions. But the place was in the sewers so it made it kind of disgusting. Donnie let go of Sofie.

Mikey put Meriyam down and walked over to their couch. In front of it there was about 10 TVs in different sizes.

"Wow. You guys go shopping often or what?" Meriyam asked.

"What?" Sissel said with a smile when she walked over to Meriyam.

"Why are you saying what? Did you not hear me?" Meriyam asked confused.

"You told me to say what. You said Or what, and I said what."

"You know that was not what I meant Sexy Sissel ."

Oh no. She did not just call her that.

"Don't call me that."

"I will call you whatever I want Sexy SIISSEELLL:"

"I mean it."

"I mean it too Sexxxyyyy Sisssseelll."

"That's it…"

"Girls stop that!" Marie yelled at them. They both stopped arguing but kept looked at each other ready to strike.

Marie just looked at them.

"I apologue for my daughters bad behave." Marie said.

"Don't. After raising four boys by myself, I know everything about that." I heard a voice says.

I turned around, just like everyone else did. There, going down the stairs was a… Rat! IT WAS A FREAKING RAT! More shock. I don't think I can take this anymore.

"Mester Splinter, this is the girls we told you about." Leo told the RAT! Yeah I'm still freaked out.

The rat….. I mean Splinter looked around at each of us. I looked away when he turned to me. His look was just like Maries. But not as deadly. I felt his eyes on me for longer than he looked at the others before, he turned to Marie.

"And you must be their mother Marie." Splinter said and bowel for Marie.

"Please call me by my real name Michiko." My sisters and I looked surprised at her. So did the turtles, by no one looked as surprised as the rat….. I mean Splinter, but Marie was completely calm.

"I trust them, so there is no reason not to tell them my real name."

"Michiko…." The ra…. Splinter said to himself. Then he suddenly smiled. "Can you talk, while the young people watches a movie?"

Marie nodded and they both went into a room. Before Marie closed the door, she turned around one last time.

"Don't destroy their house!"

With that Marie closed the door, and Sissel were over Meriyam quicker than I thought. Meriyam tried to get up, but Sissel tackled her again and their little fight kept going.

Sofie walked over to me and looked at me. Donnie and Leo looked at me too, while Mikey and Ralph watched the girls fight.

"Emma, you know we have to stop them before they destroy their house." She told me.

I sighed.

"Can't you do it?" I asked her. I really didn't want to do this.

She looked at me and when went over to Sissel and Meriyam who now was fighting on the floor.

"Girls stop it. Sissel you can't just fight because she called you Sexy Sissel. It is a nice name. I was the one who thought of it" She said.

Seriously Sofie? You wanted to tell her this right know? Sissel was really pissed off now, and pulled Sofie down on the floor. Suddenly it was Sissel against Sofie and Meriyam.

"Ohh Emma? Are you not going to stop them?" Mikey asked me.

I just looked at him and sighed.

"I guess I have to." I said and walked over to them. I pulled Sofie up from the floor. She wasn't injured. Thank god for that. I got Meriyam's arm and pushed her up too, but in the moment she was up, Sissel grabbed my arm and pulled me against her.

I fell on the ground, but in this fight my mind was clearer. I was ready. I knew Sissel and what she would do, but she knew me too. But she was so angry. Meriyam clearly had pissed her off. I made a move that was new for me and therefore took Sissel by surprise. She was knocked down on the floor, and I was standing up. I knew I had won. Sissel looked angry at me, but I made sure my face didn't show any feelings.

I looked over at Sofie. She looked happy that it was over. But when I saw Sissel coming towards me. And that wasn't because she wanted to say she was sorry. I grabbed her arm, went under her arm, so I had her arm on her back. I placed the other arm on her shoulder.

"Sissel. Stop it now!" I said harshly. I was in the leadermode and I hated every second of it. She got out of my grab and continued the fight. Suddenly I realized Sissel was pulled away from me. Meriyam's arms were around me, and I saw Sofie trying to hold Sissel.

Sissel fought Sofie and I have to admit that I fought against Meriyam. My anger was taking over me, just like it already took over Sissel.

"Let go of me!" She yelled, and got free of Sofie's grab. I got free from Meriyam and blocked the attack there came from Sissel.

"Boys. Can you please help." I heard Sofie's panicked voice.

She was right to be in panic, because this fight was serious between Sissel and me. This has happened a couple of times before, and none of them ended pretty. For any of us.

I knew I would have been able to stop our fight if became the true leader, but I couldn't. I don't like to act like a leader.

Sissel ran towards me, and I against her. Suddenly Sissel was stopped by Ralph who wrapped his arms around her. She fought him, but she was tuck. I felt strong arms around me too. I saw his blue mask; Leo. I fought against him. My anger was out of my control right now. I guess it is because I am still a teenager.

"LET ME GO!" Sissel yelled and tried to get free from Ralph.

"Not until you come down!" Ralph answered angry. It looked like Sissel started to relax. She stopped fighting, but I didn't. I kicked punched everything I could, but I couldn't get free.

"Come down." I heard Leo's voice close to my ear.

He was right. My anger disappeared and I relaxed. Leo let me go.

"Soooooooo. Now that that's over. It's movietime!" Mikey said happy.

"Great what movie should we see?" Sofie asked.

"What about Saw 3?" Ralph asked.

He wanted to watch a horrormovie? Well that is fine. As long as I can forget about what just happened between Sissel and I.

"Ralph, do you really think that is a good idea to watch with the girls?" Mikey asked.

"Why don't we? We don't have a problem with horror movies?" Sissel said and looked over at Meriyam.

"Fine. Donnie will you put on the movie, and when I can make popcorns." Mikey and disappeared into a room I think is the kitchen.

Donnie went over to the DVD, player and put on the movie.

"Please, sit down girls." Leo said and pointed to the couch. I went over and sat down. Sissel sat beside me, and Sofie next to her. Meriyam sat down the floor in front of the couch. Leo went over and after talking to Ralph. He sat down between Sissel and me. Ralph sat down on the other side of Sissel.

I knew why they did that. They were afraid we might start fight again.

Mikey came in with two bowls of popcorn and sat down next to Meriyam on the floor. He kept one of them and handed the other to Ralph. Donnie sat down beside Sofie and the movie started.

OMG I have to admit that this movie were scary at some points. Meriyam was freaking out, and so were Mikey. Luckily they were together, so they hold on to each other so hard I was afraid they may crush each other.  
Sofie was scared some times, but she used a lot of the time to talk about Donnie how great the movie were made.

Sissel were….. What Sissel is. And did….. What Sissel do best. She laughed. She simply laughed through the whole movie. And Ralph joined her. I really don't get either of them, but Ralph and her were so alike. I hope he maybe can help Sissel let go all of her anger. On the other hand, maybe Raphael wasn't the best man to do that.

I was not laughed or screaming or talking. To the honest I didn't really see the movie. I was tired, and sleepy. As the movie went on I slowly fell asleep.

I slowly woke up. I didn't open my eyes. My head was learning against something…. Or rather someone.

I slowly opened my eyes, and saw something blue and green before I quickly closed my eyes again. My head was lying on Leo! This was so embarrassing, but only if I woke up, so I decided to pretend like I was still sleeping.

"…She is sleeping. Do you two fight a lot Sissel?" I heard Leo ask.

"Normally? No. We really like each others, and respect each other, but when it happens Em never goes so far as to fight me. It has only happened two times ever." Sissel answered.

"What does she do when?" Donnie asked.

"She just breaks it up." Sofie answered.

"Why is she this way now then?" Mikey asked.

"We don't know. Em has been acting weird the last week, but she won't tell us what is wrong." Meriyam said.

"There is something I don't get here." Ralph started. "If Sissel is the oldest, why is Emma the leader?"

A moment of silence.

"I can't be the leader Ralph. That is as simple as it could be." Sissel answered like it was nothing.

"What?" Leo and Ralph asked at the same time.

"I mean it was not like I was asked to be leader. I knew I never would be. My anger problem made sure of that. Emma was the one. I was jealous at her, but when she opened up to me. Emma never wanted to be leader, and she doesn't want to now." Sissel said.

"Why wouldn't she want to leader?" Leo asked.

" Emma is really shy and have a problem with her confident." Sissel said. "Maybe you can help her with that Leo."

" Yeah maybe. The movie is over, so maybe we should get to bed?" Leo asked.

"Jah, but I don't think you want to move Leo. You are sitting good there right?" Ralph asked with a laugh.

I blushed, hoping no one saw it and knew I was awake. I think Leo blushed too.

"Quit it Ralph." Leo said and I heard walking. I expected to hear Leo move away, but he didn't. I was surprised. Why didn't he move?

I kept thinking about it until I slowly fell asleep again.


	8. Chapter 8

**A late and not so long chapter. The first part is written by my friend Marie herself, so if you are wondering why it is so good, then that is why :D**

**Thank you Marie. You really need to write your own story once. You know you can do it :D**

Marie POW  
"Don't destroy their house" was the last I said before I followed Splinter into his room. I still had a hard time to comprehend everything that had just happened. Who wouldn't? First there came four giant turtles to the girls rescue against Birgitte and then invited us to their place to watch a movie. And now their sensei, who is a giant rat with a long brown coat, wanted to talk to me. My daughters looked as confused as I felt but as the responsible mother I am I hid it. So I stayed as calm I could while me and my daughters followed the turtles to their house.  
Damn their house was big! It didn't seem to have any end I thought while I stared at the rats back.  
We walked in a slow phase to his room. I could tell that Splinter was old since he walked with a staff for support and he limped slightly. I wanted to ask him what it was he had on his mind but decided to be patient. That wasn't very hard for me since I've practiced it a lot with my ninjutsu master.  
I had no idea what he wanted to talk with me about but it seemed to be something important. As soon I told that my name was Michiko the rat's serious face lit up in a smile.

Finally we approached his room. "Wait wha-"? I said startled as my eyes scanned the room. His room looked far different than the rest of his house. On the wooden floor there was a yoga carpet with a few plants in the corners, a book shelf and ninjutsu equipments on the walls.  
The rat turned to face me. "You don't look a day older from when I saw you last, Michiko", he said as the smile returned to his face.  
I stood with my mouth open and dry in a complete loss of words. How the heck does he know my name and who I am? Well I just told him my name, but why does he talk to me like he know me? Should I know him? I felt my brain twist and turn as I tried to make sense of all this.  
He looked at my confused face and nodded sympathetic. I started to feel angry. What was it he tried to tell? What did he know that I didn't? I felt my long practiced patient slip away and I had to ask him.  
"Wh-Why do you talk like you know me?" I felt embarrassed that my voice was slightly shaking with anger but I had to ask.  
Splinter nodded at the yoga carpet. "Sit down."  
I did as he said. Splinter sat down next to me and folded his legs as if he has done it at least a hundred times.  
"This story I'm about to tell you may come as a shock to you. But do you remember when your husband was still alive and you both lived together?"  
"Oh, um yes I do, but how do yo-."  
"I'll come to that part. Be patient, Michiko."  
The way he said the last sentence startled me. He sounded exactly like my husband did when he trained me. Without warning I started to think back. Back to my now dead husband when he taught me ninjutsu.

(Flashback)

"No no you are doing it wrong AGAIN" He let out a frustrated sigh, when I fell down on the floor.  
"Sorry Mr. perfect" I said sarcastically. He had been trying to teach me how to fight with a sword for two days now.

"I mean this Michiko. You have to able to defend yourself. What if you're attacked and I'm not there to safe you?" I asked me seriously.

I looked up and met his eyes. My husband Hamato Yoshi. I slowly got up. He had always been so protective of me.

"Don't worry so much." I smiled to him. "My father has taught me ninjutsu so I can defend myself. The fact that I can't fight with a sword isn't going to kill me."

He just looked at. When he went over and sat down beside me like he did all the time when I couldn't do something right.

His hand gently touched my cheek.

"I can't help it. Now come on. One more time" He helped me up and handed me the sword I had left on the ground.

I took it and looked around a single time. On the wooden floor there was a yoga carpet with a few plants in the corners, a book shelf and ninjutsu equipments on the walls. And a little away there was the rat. My husband's best friend. I always thought it was a little weird, but I grown to love that little guy.

I took a deep breath before I attacked my husband with the sword for about the 12th time today and smiled to myself.

_(End of Flashback)_

"Michiko?"

I looked up at Splinter again. I completely lost myself to the memory. I now know why Splinter's room felt so strange. It looked just like his. Just the thought made me sad.

"I'm sorry. This place just remind me of my death husband. That's all" I said.

Splinter looked down.

"I feel your pain as my own. Yoshi was a good and loyal friend."

Wow, I think he was the first one who have ever understood my lost…. Wait…. How does he know his name? I never said that.

"How do you know his name?" I asked him curious.

"As I was saying before. Remember the time when your husband and you lived happily together?"

"Yes"

"And he had a little friend. A rat?"

How did he know that.

"Yes….. But how do you know that?" I asked him even more curious. I really wanted to know this now.

"I am that rat." He said.

"Okay you are….." I stopped myself. He was the rat. The little friend. How could he be?

"The rat yes. I was mutated together with my sons, and made me into this." He explained.

"So you are really? I thought you were killed together with him. " I said thoughtful.

"I wasn't. I saw him train everyday and learned from that. I then saw him train you and learned from that too. I have learned my sons the same as he taught you. But I see you have four children too? What happened to you?"

"Well. When I found out that my husband was killed I was heartbroken. I wanted revenge. But as you probably know I was with child, and that stopped me. Ever since I have been sad, but I know he didn't want me to try to get revenge." I said.

"I am glad you didn't try. So you got the baby?"

"Yes I did. I named her Shinako, but called her Sofie. I changed my own name too, and started a new life as Marie. Emma was the first one here. Her parents were dead and she had…. Problems with her new life with her uncle. I had known her mother, so when her uncle asked me to take care of her I said yes. Sissel was the next one. She wanted to get away from her father who she felt had abounded her, so again I said yes. The last one was Meriyam. Her parents wanted her to get away from Irak where the war was. So once again said yes. I raised them all like my own. When they showed interest for ninjutsu I taught them, and when they turned 15 I choose a leader for them."

"That is a hard decision. I did the same with my sons, but Ralph never agreed with my decision. He has always had problems with anger." Splinter told me.

"I choose Emma as leader even though Sissel was the oldest, but Sissel accepted it right from the start together with the others. The only one who didn't accepted it was Emma herself. The responsibility became to much for her when he was 16 she ran away. I told the others I let her go. I actually did so, because I tried to talk her into staying, but I had to let her go. But she came back, but in the last couple of weeks she has changed. She and Sissel are fighting more, but they still have their moments"

"I think my son Leonardo maybe can help your daughter."

"I hope so."

"So Sofie is your own daughter?"

"And my husbands."

"She indeed has grown. Does she know?"

"Yes. They all do." I said. "I don't like keeping secrets from them."

**Next chapter will be where Meriyam and Mikey share a kiss :D Read it to find out how**


	9. Chapter 9

I opened my eyes. I have had the nightmare once more. I was lying on the couch with a carpet over me. I took a while before I remembered where I was. I remembered how I feel asleep, and wake up lying on Leo. I looked around and saw the other girls lying around me, still sleeping. The only missing was Marie. I wondered where she could be.

I can't believe I'm the first one up. I am always the one who sleeps the most in the mornings.

I heard sounds from an another room. I got up. My two swords was laying beside me on the ground. I took them and put them on my back. I then walked towards the sound. It led me to a dojo. There in the middle of the room was Leo. He was fighting against what appeared to be an invisible opponent. I stood there a while and just watched. He was clearly good, but I am sure all of the turtles are.

Leo stopped and turned towards me.

"You're up early." He said.

"Not as early as you I guess." I answered.

"Guess not." He said. "Do you want to spar?"

I guess I wouldn't hurt.

"Okay let's do it."

We got in position and pulled our swords, and so the fight began.

He was good. Really good. But so was I. But I wasn't as good as I used to be. Again I could feel what the nightmare had done to me. I felt so weak, but I somehow managed to fight back. But in the end he won over me. I was lying on the floor. Leo was standing over me with his swords against my neck. My swords was lying out of my reach.

Leo removed his swords, and gave me his hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"You're a good fighter Emma." He said.

"Please just call me Em." I corrected him.

"Okay Em. You are a good fighter, but am I right when I say that there is something bothering you?"

Wow he just saw right through me.

"Yeah a little….." I said. I thought it would be best not to lie.

Leo sat down and I decided to sit down beside him.

"It can't be a little thing that keep you from fighting as good as you can. Soooooo…. Do you want to talk about it?" Leo asked me.

What now? Should I say it? I don't know why but it was like a part of me wanted to tell him the truth. Maybe I should tell him about my dreams. What have I to lose.

"I have been having dreams. But they are so real. They are the same every night, and I have them every time I close my eyes. I see myself failing. I see them die. Sissel, Meriyam Sofie and Marie." I put my head in my hands. "And the worst part is that I know it can become real. I'm no leader, and I will never be."

"You need to believe in yourself." He said as he looked at me. "I once thought I had failed my family. I kept blaming myself and I didn't see what I was becoming. I trained myself all the time. I hurt my father, and then my father told me to leave to find another who could train me. He made me realize that there was nothing else I could have done."

I don't know what to say.

"Wow….. I am sorry for you." I said.

"Don't say that. It has only made me stronger." He says. "I can help you…. If you want it?"

I looked surprised at him.

"You want to help me?"

"Yeah….. If you want?"

"I would love to. If you're willing to give it a try. I can't promise I'm an easy student." I smiled to him. "And beside I think the girls would love to spend some more time here."

"You bet we will." I heard Meriyam say.

I turned around and saw the girls and the turtles walk towards me.

"Wow Em you're early up. What happened to sleeping the morning away?" Sofie asked with a laugh.

"Haha Sofie, you are so funny." I joked.

"Come on dudes and dudettes. LET'S EAT!" Mikey said and ran to the kitchen. We followed and soon we were eating breakfast.

Marie and the rat….Splinter soon came.

Man I have to call him Splinter from now on.

"Good morning everyone." Splinter said.

"Good morning Sensei." The turtles said.

"Hey girls. Slept well?" She asked and sat down.

"I would have slept better if I wasn't for Sissel's snoring." Meriyam said laughing.

"I do not snore!" Sissel said angrily.

"You do snore Sissel." Sofie said laughing too.

"I DO NOT SNORE!" Sissel yelled.

"Stop it girls!" Marie said and they stopped. "But yes you do snore Sissel".

When we were done with our breakfast Splinter and Marie entered the dojo together. The sparred, and I got to say it; Marie kicked butt! She really did. Of course Splinter was good too, but she was just better. Maybe it was because of the age.

"So what are we going to do?" Meriyam asked us.

"I know it!" Mikey yelled. "GUITAR HERO!"

"Yeah let's do it" Meriyam said.

They both ran over to the television, and soon they were in the middle of a Guitar Hero battle.

"So what are we going to do?" Sofie asked.

"Do you want to see my lab?" Donnie asked her.

"Yeah of course." She said, and when they left too.

"What should we do?" Leo asked us.

"What about a game?" Sissel asked and gave me a smile.

"Yeah…. What about Asshole?" I asked them.

"I don't think I have played that game before." Raph said and looked at us.

"Then you can learn it." Sissel said.

And that we did. The two turtles were both quick learners, and soon we were all playing. Raph lost every time and after he lost the third time he throw his card on the table.

"Stupid game! I don't want to play this again!" He yelled angrily.

"Are you a bad loser Asshole?" Sissel asked with a smile.

Raph was just about to answer back when Sofie, Donnie, Mikey and Meriyam came over to us.

"So what are we going to do now?" Meriyam asked us.

"What about playing truth or dare?" Sofie asked.

"Truth or Dare?" Donnie asked confused.

"Yeah. You ask one Truth or dare, and the one take one of them. If you take Truth you shall answer a question truthfully. If you take dare you will do a thing the others tell you to do." Sissel explained.

"Okay, let us try." Mikey said with a smile

They sat down in the couch.

"Okay Sofie why don't you start?" I said to her.

"Okay fine" Sofie looked around and stopped at Donnie." Truth or Dare Donnie?"

He thought it though a moment.

"Truth."

"Okay…. How many girlfriends have you had?" Sofie asked him.

Donnie blushed.

"…..None…." He said.

"Seriously none? Not ever?" She asked surprised.

I was surprised too.

"No, except from you we only have a few other human friends sooo" Donnie told us.

Sofie nodded.

"It's your turn now Donnie." She said.

He looked around.

"Okay…. Raph Truth or Dare?" Donnie asked Raph.

"I will take dare" He said.

Donnie looked over at us.

"Help me guys.. What should I say?"

We looked at each other. I got an idea.

"What about he should fight Sissel?" I said. "So we can see who is the best?"

"Great idea Em. Do it Rapheee!" Mikey said.

Raph looked angry at him.

"Rapheee?" Meriyam asked with a laugh.

"Yes Yam, we all have our nicknames." Mikey said and laughed together with her.

"Well, Sissel. Raph. I think you two have a fight right?" Leo said and smiled happily.

The two of them got up and the fight started. They were pretty even and as the fight went on the became more and more angry. Both of them. But in the end Sissel won. Raph was really angry.

"I want a rematch!" He said.

"Leave it Raph. It's your turn" Leo said. He talked as a true leader.

"Fine." Raph said as he sat down together with Sissel.

"Sissel, truth or dare?" He then said.

"Truth" She said as she looked at him.

Raph smiled.

"Do you like me?" He asked her, still with a smile.

I was shocked. I can't believe he just asked her that. I looked around and saw that the others clearly was just as shocked as I was.

"Are you KIDDING ME?!" Sissel yelled, but I saw she was blushing. A lot! "I DO NOT LIKE YOU NOW AND BELIEVE ME I WILL NEVER LIKE YOU, EVEN IF I WILL FOREVER!"

There was a second of silence before we all started laughing…. Everyone except from Sissel.

"Why are you laughing at? What is so funny?" She asked angry and confused.

"Nothing Sissel, just ask the next one…." Meriyam said still laughing.

Sissel looked at her, still with anger in her eyes.

"Fine….." She then said. "Meriyam Truth or Dare?"

"Truth….. No, Dare…. No, Truth….." Meriyam clearly couldn't decide.

"Pick one, will ya?" Sissel said impatient.

"Dare" Meriyam then said.

"Kiss Mikey!"

"TRUTH!"

"To late Meri!" Sissel had an evil smile. "You have to do it!"

"Damn it!" Meriyam cursed. "Why do I get the feeling that this is revenge for me saying that you snore?"

"Revenge? Me?" Sissel asked with sarcasm in her voice and a evil smile.

"Come on Meriyam, you know that you have to do it." Sofie said with a smile.

I looked over on Mikey. He was completely red in his head.

After a little more of discussion, Meriyam finely walked over to Mikey, and with a final push from Sissel they finely kissed. I have to admit they looked cute together.

The kiss was short and as soon as they pulled apart they both blushed.

We all laughed together. I looked over at Mikey and Meriyam who both looked at each other. I realized that this could be a start towards something truly amazing.


	10. Chapter 10

**Tekst like this: **Hey I'm Emma. i**s something that they write to each other .**

I ran as fast as I could. Why am I always late? And I can only guess about how the other girls manage to get up in the morning. I slept over once again, and told the other girls to go before me. I had hurried but I was late anyway. We did come home a bit late last night after a fun weekend with the turtles. Meriyam and Mikey had been a little strange around each other but we could all guess why that was.

I finely made it to the school and entered the door. I ran in maybe a little too fast, but I only thought about not becoming later than I already was. That was until I ran into someone flew up in the air. I quickly turned around in the air, and landed on my feet. THANK YOU NINJUTSU! I looked at the person I ran into. The boy was lying on the ground.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly said. "I didn't even see you."

This was so embarrassing. The boy got up, but his head was turned away from me so I couldn't see who it was. But as long as it wasn't Galle nothing wrong could happen.

"Watch out your moron!" The boy suddenly yelled. He turned towards me and I went into shock.¨

It wasn't Galle… It was much worse… it…..was….JAKE!

I just stared at him. He haven't changed much, but the way he looked at me it didn't look like he knew it was me. I guess that was pretty lucky for me. I was after all trying to kill him the last time I saw him.

I didn't say anything to him. Instead I just stared at him.

Jake only looked shortly at me before he started walked away while he said to himself.

"Big moron. Who does she think she is….." Jake then disappeared into a class.

After a couple more minutes I finely came to myself and remembered that I already was late.

I ran towards my class, opened the door and after coming with an excuse, I sat down beside Sofie who I had this subject (Science) with. Sofie is good at science, just like she I at every subject, but I am actually a little good at this subject too.

Sofie wrote something down on a paper and handed it over to me.

"Em, why are you first coming now?" It said. "You didn't oversleep that much?"

"No I didn't." I wrote back. "I meet someone on my way here…."

"WHO?! A boy?"

"Yes, a boy."

"Was it one of the turtles? Leo?"

"No"

"When who?"

"Jake…."

Sofie looked shocked at me.

"Does Sissel know?"

"I don't think so. I think he got here about the same time as me."

"Okay. What was he like?"

"We only shared a few words and it was mainly me saying I'm sorry and him calling me a moron."

"That does sound like him….. Should we keep it from Sissel?"

"I don't think that would end good."

"So you want us to tell her? Is that a good idea after what happened. She hasn't seen him or talked to him since what happened."

"I know, but maybe this can help her. No matter what I really think it is best that we tell her the truth instead if she suddenly meets him. "

"Sofie, Emma? Do you care listen to what I'm saying?" I heard the teacher ask a little angry. Sofie hid the paper. We both knew what would happen if it got taken, and none of us wanted it to be read out laud.

"Of course we do." Sofie answered.

The teacher looked at us for a moment more before she went back to teaching the class.

The rest of the class went on without I got to speak with Sofie again. The teacher kept looking over at us so we never got a chance to talk or write together. Finely after a time that felt much longer than it was the clock finely rang. I when walked out of the classroom and Sofie came shortly after me.

"I agreed with what you wrote. We have to tell her. "She said. "Will you or should I do it?"

I thought about it for a second. I don't know what would be the best.

"I really don't know." I said. "Maybe both of us should tell her together. We should go to our special place all four of us."

"Yeah. Let's find Meriyam and Sissel quick then" Sofie said. "We can't have them meeting Jake."

And with that we hurried to our lockers where we were supposed to meet Meriyam and Sissel. They came shortly after.

"Hey girls." Meriyam said and smiled. "What's up?"  
"The roof is still up Meri." Sissel said with a smile.

Meriyam glared at her.

I looked over at Sofie and our eyes meet.

"Girls. Em and I have to talk to you about something." Sofie started. "So can we please go to our special place?"

Sissel and Meriyam nodded and looked confused.

We then walked to our "special place". It is actually just the roof where we sit and talk. There is never anyone and we can talk without anyone hearing us. We sat down on the roof.

"What is it you wanted to tell us?" Sissel asked still confused.

Sofie looked over at me before she answered.

"Emma met someone familiar this morning."

"Familiar? Who?" Meriyam asked.

"Jake." I answered and kept my eyes on Sissel.

She looked shocked at me.

"Are you sure?" She asked nervous.

Sissel is never nervous so I know that she really is sad right now. Seeing her like this makes me said.

"Yes it was him Sissel." I said and I felt myself getting angry. Alone the thought that he hurt her so bad makes me angry. "And when I get him, he is dead."^

"Come down Em." Meriyam said. "Don't worry. Sissel is over Jake and we all know he is a giant asshole."

"I know." Sissel said and came up with a little smile.

We ate in silence but I kept looking over at Sissel. I cared for her and I didn't want her to get more hurt than he was.

On our way down from the roof we ran into the worst person we could: Jake…. And some random blond girl. Jake looked at us for a moment. He looked at me like he remembered me from the morning. He also stopped at Sissel and smiled an evil smile. Man I just want to kill that boy.

"Well what do you know…." Jake said. "If it isn't my old lover Sissel."

"Sissel was never your lover moron." I almost yelled at him. "You used her like you probably are using that girl."

The girl beside her just laughed.

"He using me?" She said snobbish. "We love each other."

And with that she kissed Jake. I found Sissel's eyes and made sure she looked me in the eye so she didn't do anything stupid (or I did).

"Go down sweetheart." The girl said. "I will be there in a moment."

Jake nodded and after glaring at us he walked away.

"What did you want to talk about?" Sissel asked.

"I just want to tell you not to mess with me. Jack is with Annie now and he is going to stay with her!" The girl said snobbish.

"Did you just mention yourself in 3. Person?" Meriyam asked with a laugh.

"Just remember it!" Annie yelled. "This is war Sissel!"

And with that Annie walked away.

"Why did she just declare war with you?" Meriyam asked.

"I think she did." I answered. "But I don't understand why. All I got was that she is together with Jake and for some reason she see Sissel as a treat. But I don't know why."

"I don't think any of us did." Sofie said and smiled. "But there was something serious wrong with that girl."

"Agrred." We all said.

This Annie might have declared war against Sissel, but I don't think she know what she just have done. By declaring war to Sissel she is declaring war to all four of us.


	11. Chapter 11

Annie's scream was heard all over the school. Sissel smiled her famous evil smile to us. I looked worried at her. This war between Sissel and Annie was getting a little too far. It was three days ago Annie had declared war and that girl didn't waste her time. Already after school Annie's first shoot came. She had laid a trap for Sissel and Sissel actually went in it. Even though we are trained in ninjutsu it is not like we are unable to lose or get captured. But I would like to say that we have never been captured.

But Annie really did get Sissel. Sissel ended up hanging in her foot with her head down in the middle of the hallway, causing everyone to laugh. We of course helped her down, but Annie was already gone, and that maybe was the best. Sissel was ready to kill her. And so Sissel used the rest of the day planning her revenge. The next day Sissel colored Annie's hair green. And the war just went on until today.

The scream was gone now, but Sissel was still smiling. I hadn't tried to stop her because I would do the same.

I heard a sound from my bag. I found the Shellcell I got from the turtles yesterday. They really surprised us by coming….

_(Flashback)_

"_Emma, Sofie, what are you doing?" Meriyam asked us from behind. _

_I sighed and looked over at Sofie. We were sitting at the table "trying" to do our homework. And when I say trying I mean trying. Meriyam kept asking us about anything. _

"_For the 189__th__ time," Sofie said trying to be calm, "HOMEWORK!"_

_Meriyam looked offended at us._

"_Okay, okay… Don't yell at me." She mumbled._

_Time went by and Sofie and I went back to our homework. _

"_What are you doing?" Marie asked as she walked into the room together with Sissel. _

_Sissel didn't say anything._

"_Shhhhh…"Meriyam said. "They are doing their bbooorriiinnnggg homework." _

_I just sighed again. _

_When suddenly the chair disappeared under me and I fell down on the ground._

"_AV" I yelled. I looked up on all the other girls who all laughed at me._

"_Meriyam," Marie tried to say but she laughed too much to say it clear. "That….was…every….wrong"_

_I got up, and leaned against the open window that led to the fire stairs, taking a moment to recover. _

"_Hey Girls." A familiar voice owned by the well-known orange-banded turtle said right into my ear._

_It scared the hell out of me. The result was that I jumped up in the air, fell down so I was standing on the couch, but I fell down so I was lying behind the couch._

"_I'm sorry." Mikey said. _

_Leo walked over to me and handed me a hand._

"_Are you okay?" He asked as I took my hand._

"_I'm fine." I answered with a smile. "Don't scare me like that again Mikey!"_

"_I'm sorry." He mumbled. _

"_What are you doing here guys?" Meriyam asked and smiled happily to Mikey._

"_We came here to give you this." Donnie said and handed us five Shellcells."It's shellcells. So you can call us and we can call you and if you get in trouble you can contact us." _

"_Trouble? Us?" Sofie asked with sarcasm in her voice."I thought you knew better."_

_Donnie smiled back at her. _

"_Hey Sexy." Raph said probably trying to flirt with Sissel." How is it going?"_

_Sissel glared at Raph._

"_Shut up princess." Sissel just said._

_Raph looked offended. "PRINCESS?!"_

"_Yes, princess." Sissel just said. "Now leave me alone. Go dress up or something." _

_And with that Sissel left the room._

"_DRESS UP?!" Raph yelled and took out his weapons. "That girl is going to pay "_

_I realized I was still holding hands with Leo. Quickly I let him go and smiled embarrassed as he and I blushed. _

_I when walked forth and stopped Raph by taking a grab on his arm._

"_Don't." I just said to him. "Sissel is busy planning to get revenge."_

_Raph stopped. _

"_Revenge?" He asked confused._

"_Yeah." Sofie answered. "Her ex's new girlfriend declared war to Sissel." _

"_EX?" Yelled Raph even more confused._

"_Come on Raphe." Mikey said and hit Raph on his shoulder. "Didn't you think someone like these girls would have had an ex?" _

_Raph didn't say anything but just looked at the door Sissel had disappeared into._

_(End of Flashback)_

And that was how we got our shellcells. Even through I don't think we will ever use it if we are in trouble, I think it was really sweet. 

I opened the cell and saw that I had a text from Leo.

"Who is it?" Meiryam asked.

"It's Leo," I said.

"Read it." Sofie said.

I opened the text and started reading.

_Hey Emma_

_My brothers and I was wondering if you girls wanted to come by tomorrow evening._

_Marie is welcome too of course._

_Hope to see you soon_

_Leo._

"We are so going." Meriyam said. "Write him back… No wait let him write to Mikey."

I meet Sofie's eyes and I knew we were thinking the same: Meriyam and Mikey.

Even through Meriyam wanted to write Mikey, I still wanted to answer Leo.

_Hey Leo_

_Yes, we would all love to come. _

_I think Meriyam already has told you but I felt like I still had to reply._

_I am sure Marie would love to come. I think she likes to talk to someone else except from four teenagegirls._

_See you tomorrow evening._

_Emma_

I send it and look up on the others.

Sissel looked like she was waiting for something, Meriyam sat with her shellcell, probably texting Mikey. Sofie was looking down in the table and looked really said.

"What's wrong Sofie?" I asked her.

Sofie looked up on me, and Meriyam looked up too.

"I'm just worried." She said. "Sam have been spending a lot of time with Jake and Annie."

"Don't worry Sofie." I said to her. "You and Sam have been together for so long now. It's not going to change because of Jake and Annie."

"You're right" Sofie said and smiled to me.

I was just about to say something, but when the canteen doors flew open.

Annie came storming into the canteen where we sat. Sissel had told us that we had to eat here today, but she didn't tell us why. Now seeing Annie I think all of us understood. As Annie walked through the canteen everyone started laughing. Meriyam was already laughing so much she fell of the chair. Sofie and Sissel laughed too and I was trying my best not to laugh, but it was impossible. It just was so funny. Annie was covered by feathers. And under that you could see the honey. She really looked like a chicken. I couldn't stop it anymore and started laughing too.

Annie walked over our table and looked really angry at not only Sissel but all of us.

"You did this didn't you?" She almost yelled.

"Well…" Sissel said still laughing. "Didn't you get my note?"

Annie put a little not the table in front of us. I just managed to read it:

"_Hello Annie/Braindead/Blondie/Moron/CHICKEN…. I could keep going because they all describe you. _

_This is a little gift from me so you can look as beautiful as you really are._

_A lot of Hate from_

_Sissel_

_Your biggest hater"_

I can't believe Sissel wrote this. But it really was a great idea and really really really funny.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOU HAVE DONE?!" Annie yelled at us who were still laughing.

Sissel learned forward and pointed something out on the note.

"Yeah I think it stands right here." Sissel said pretending to look for something, but then she looked up and smiled a fake sad smile. "I'm sorry I completely forgot that you might not be able to read this."

Annie just looked angrier.

"You are going to pay for this WITCH!" Annie yelled and stormed out of the room.

I realized that everyone had heard it and that they were staring at us. Sissel just looked around and everyone turned away. Sofie took up the note.

"I can't believe you wrote this Sissel." She said trying to sound serious, but it didn't really work for her. It sounded more like she was trying to laugh.

The rest of our lunchbreak went on without anything happened. We when went to our class. We had just made it out of the canteen with Meriyam going first. But then she suddenly stopped, causing Sofie to walk right into her.

"Omg Meriyam," Sofie said while she rubbed her nose. "Why did you suddenly stop?"

We all looked beside Meriyam and what I saw shocked me. There up against the locker stood Sam. But he wasn't alone. Beside him stood Jake and Annie, but that wasn't what shocked me. What really shocked me was the black-haired girl who had her lips pressed against Sam's.

OMG THAT GUY IS DEAD MEAT!


	12. Chapter 12

I was angry. Not angry like when you found out that someone ate the last of your favorite cake. Or angry like when someone starts calling you Flemse for no reason at all. **(Yes girls, that one is for you! Maybe you can stop calling me that now.) **And the Flemse part made me really angry. But no. This anger was different. I am not even sure how I am going to describe it, because I can't. But the main point is that I'm angry. And with that came more….

First was the confusedness; what is going on? Why are they kissing? What is Annie here? And Jake too? And how is that girl who has her disgusting lips sealed with Sofie's BOYFRIEND?! I thought everyone knew Sofie and Sam were together. Didn't they? Did Jake and Annie have anything to do with this?

When there was the denying; it can't be! Right? Right? Why is no one telling me this isn't real? Maybe this is all a dream? A crazy? No I would have weakened up by now. Beside I have never dreamt anything like this ever before. But Sam wouldn't do something like this to Sofie? I know Sam. He's a nice guy who really cares about Sofie. That wouldn't change because Sam was beginning to hang out with Jake, would it?

AT last there was the realizing and the anger; this is real! This is happing! That excuse for a boyfriend is going to be lying dead on the floor within seconds. I let Jake go the last time, but Sam is going to pay! (And Jake and Annie if I can get them too).

I took a deep breath. No, Emma. I said to myself. You can't just attack them and kill them. Control yourself! Control yourself! Maybe if I keep saying this to myself I can stop myself?

I noticed that none of the others had moved. Not even Sam and the-girl-I-have-no-idea-who-is-and-therefore-can't-call-a-name. But then the-girl-I-have-no…. Okay until I find out who she is I'm going to call her…. Mite. Yeah that suits her. Like a bug you just want to stamp on until she dies. **(Yeah that is maybe mean, but I think everyone would think that if someone kissed your best friend and sister's boyfriend. I know I would).**

Okay, so Sam and Mite slowly pulled apart. It felt like it took a year for them to even pull apart. And then they did Sam kept his arm around her waist. I wanted to go over to Mite and yell "HE HAS A BOYFRIEND!", but I didn't. I did realize that we were the only one here. The others are probably already at class. So I kept telling myself the same as before; Control yourself! Control yourself! Control yourself! Control yourself! Control yourself! Control yourse…..

"Sam…."Sofie said, her voice was almost a whisper. "Who is….? What are…..? Why did…..?

She couldn't even find the right words.

Sam just looked at her.

"I'm sorry Sofie, I should have told you before." He started. "Jake has been trying to tell me that Sofie wasn't the one for me. After kissing Karen I finely see he is right."

Karen? Mite's name is Karen? No, I will still call her Mite.

I looked over on Sofie, but she wasn't standing beside us anymore. I turned around just as Sissel and Meriyam did and saw Sofie running out of the school's door.

I turned back and glared at Sam. It's payback time.

Sofie POW

I ran. I didn't care where to, I just needed to get out of here. Out of the school and away from Sam. I can't believe I was together with that moron. Just thinking about it made me sad.

Suddenly I hit someone and fell back on the ground.

"Well, well, who do we have here." I hear a man's voice say. "Looks like a little girl is lost."

I looked up and faced three men standing over me. I quickly got up. This is the first time this has ever happened to me, but that didn't mean that I didn't know what to do. Meriyam had got into a couple of these situations before, but she always got away. How is still a mystery but I think it has something to do with Meriyam talking. Sissel have too but she always made the men run away crying before they could even thinks through what they wanted to do. Emma…. Well now that I think about it I don't even know if this has ever happened to her. I haven't heard about it from her.

"I'm not lost." I said and got up.

One of the men grabbed my hand and pushed me back into a small ally. I remembered everything mom have taught me and the anger and sadness from Sam just made me wanting to kick some asses even more.

I grabbed the man who was holding me and spinned him around in the air so he fell down the ground. Then I grabbed the next one and throw him against the wall, so he hit a window causing the glass to shatter. I may be small but I am strong too. I was just about to do the same to the last one when someone stopped me by putting their hand on my arm. It felt different. Instead of feeling five fingers, I only felt three.

"Sofie, are you okay?" I heard Donnie ask me.

I turned around and Donnie looked shocked at me. Behind me were Leo, Mikey and Raph. Starring just as shocked as Donnie.

"I'm fine." I said a little annoyed. I didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"Sorry to say it dudette." Mikey said and took a little and hesitated step towards me. What was wrong? Was they scared of me? "But you don't look like that."

Mikey picked up some o the broken glass and gave it to me. I took it and saw my reflection in it. I was crying. I didn't even fell the tears on my cheeks. My eyes were filled with anger and sadness. Seeing this I fell down on the ground. Quickly Donnie was beside me.

"I'm going to take care of these guys." Raph said and grabbed the man laying on the ground and the one still standing. The man was terrified. Who wouldn't? He just saw four giant turtles.

"I'll join you bro." Mikey said and took the last man.

Donnie was now holding Sofie in an embrace.

"What happened to you Sofie?" Leo asked and sat down beside the two not-completely-but-stil- a-little lovebirds. "Is Emma okay? And the other girls too of course.

Nice saving Leo. I couldn't help but notice how the said Em's name.

I thought I second about if I should tell them. But I have nothing to lose right?

_After telling what happened _

"But that means…." Leo started. "That Emma, Sissel and Meriyam are with those four right?"

I nodded. What was he trying to… Now I know. How could I have forgotten this? I was there myself when Meriyam, Emma and I fought Jake because of what he did to Sissel, so now….

"We have to stop them." I said.

Leo just nodded as Mikey and Raph came back.

"Now those guys aren't going anywhere." Mikey said until he saw Leo's serious face. "Wow dude who died?"

"Four people are if we don't hurry." Leo said.

"But…" Raph started.

"I'll explain on the way." Leo just said. "Mikey, Raph we three will stop the girls. Donnie you will stay here with Sofie.

The three turtles disappeared quickly after.

"I understand why you are angry." Donnie said. „But if you ever need anyone to talk to you can always talk to me.

I smiled to him. I knew he was right. But now I just hoped Leo, Mikey and Raph could stop my sisters from killing Sam. I hate him, yes. But I don't want my sisters to be murders.

Back to my POW

"HOW CHOULD YOU, YOU SAD EXCUSE FOR A BOYFRIEND!" I Yelled at Sam as I once more pushed my against the lockers. I was holding him in his shirt and had used the last 10 minutes to push him against the lockers. Suddenly Annie was being helled against the lockers beside Sam.

"What do you know Blondie?" Sissel asked with an icecold voice.

"What? Except from the fact I paid Karen and Sam to kiss?" Annie said back.

"YOU WHAT?" Both me and Sissel yelled at the same time.

Sissel throw Annie down on the ground and was just about to go to her when Jake came between them.

"Leave her alone Siss." Jake said.

With Jake's use of Sissel's old nickname she snapped. She throws herself over him and was trying to kill him.

Meriyamm was busy enough with that Mite, Karen girl. It turned out she was just as blond as Annie.

"KARSTEN?" Meriyam yelled. Her voice was filled with an anger we didn't see often.

I sighed. Even when she was angry she was funny.

"Karsten? Really Meriyam? KARSTEN?" I asked.

„If you can find any better feel free to say it."

I was just about to mention Mite but Sam stopped me.

"I never liked Sofie. I just dated her to sleep with her. She really is a beauty, but I never really got the change to….. AAARHHH"

I stopped him by throwing him down into the wall. I picked him up, still holding him in his shirt. Man I miss my weapons right now.

"EMMA!"

"SISSEL?!

"MERIYAM!"

Three different voices yelled our names as there suddenly were two GREEN arms around me causing me to drop Sam. He stared at the person holding me and ran away together with Jake carrying Annie and Mite/Karen/Karsten. I looked over on Meriyam and Sissel and saw that they were caught just like me.

I also saw by whom. Leo, Raph and Mikey were at our school. Four persons had already seen them, but that wasn't the problem. The other students are going to come out again any minute now.

WHAT DO WE DO?!

AND YES I STILL WANT TO KILL SAM, JAKE, ANNIE (BLONDIE) AND KAREN/MITE/KARSTEN! WHO WOULDN'T?


	13. Chapter 13

What are we going to do? The students can't see the turtles. But how are we going to get out of here?

I was of course still very angry. I had wanted to kill Sam, Annie, Jake and Karen. I still wanted too. I fought Leo's arms a little but he didn't let me go. He was stronger than me.

Sissel was fighting Raph a lot more than I was fighting Leo. I was trying to get free while Sissel let her rage go over Raph. But Raph wasn't going to let her go, and god knows how he managed not to.

Mikey didn't hold Meriyam against her will. At least it didn't look that way. She didn't fight him or tried to get away from me.

"You guys have to get out of here." She said.

"So you can kill those people?" Raph snapped at Meriyam angry. "No way."

Bad move turtle. Don't mess with us especially when we already are pissed. Sissel who somehow managed to slap Raph across his face was a proof of that.

That comment made me angry too of course. I tried to get out of Leo's grip and slap Raph myself. I know I shouldn't do it; the turtles are only trying to help us. But I don't care right now.

"Shut up!" Sissel yelled at Raph.

"No, that isn't what I mean." Meriyam said. "The students can come out any second now. And it wouldn't be good if they saw you, would it?"

Leo, Mikey and Raph looked at each other.

"When lets go." Leo said taking a better grip on me. Leo led the way out of the window and up to the roof. There he jumped to the next roof. ¨

I don't know how he managed to hold me while he did, but he did. I couldn't get away. I don't know why the guys are here anyway. I mean are they really that stupid? People could see them. But why did I even worry, I am angry at them!

Finely Leo stopped and Raph and Mikey came up to us still carrying a smiling Meriyam and a angry and struggling Sissel.

"Go down guys. I want to have a word with Emma." Leo said to the others. Mikey nodded and let Meriyam down. But he was still holding her hand as he led her down to our little house/apartment.

What did Leo want to talk to me about? No matter what is was I am sure I'm not going to like it.

Raph who was still trying to hold Sissel, who did everything she could to hurt him in any way she could, went down to the apartment too.

Leo didn't say anything, he just let go of me so I was standing on the roof. I took a few steps away from him and crossed my arms over my chest.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked annoyed.

I know I shouldn't be angry with Leo but I still couldn't help it.

Leo sighed. He looked at little angry at me.

"What were you thinking?"

"Back there? I wanted to kill them."

Was that what he wanted to talk about?

"Kill them? So what were you going to do if we haven't come?"

"I just told you; kill them or at least beat them up."

"You can't just beat them up."

"Why not Leo? They hurt not only one of my best friends but my sister! What would you have done?"

Leo looked at me and I looked at him. For a minute none of us said anything.

"I would have wanted to do the same….." Leo when started.

"So how can you blame me for….." I started.

"But I would never do it!"

"Of course you wouldn't" I hoped he could hear the sarkasme in my voice.

"No I wouldn't. Raph would. That is the difference between him and I. I can control myself."

"Who says I can't?"

"Sofie. I did mention a little insedent with someone called Jake."

Damn it. Sofie told him.

"He was a moron who tried to rape Sissel and broke her heart!"

"You still shouldn't lose yourself like that! You are the leader….."

"I NEVER ASKED TO BE LEADER!"

Leo's anger disappeared as I said that. My own anger was gone when I realized what I just said

"What?"

I turned around. I didn't want to look at him anymore. I didn't want to say more.

"We better go down to the others. They are probably wondering where we are." I said and without another word I walked down the fire stairs not caring if Leo followed me or not.

Sissel POW

"LET ME GO YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I yelled as soon as they were in the apartment.

"Chill Siss." Raph said as he finely released me.

I hate it when he calls me that. I mean come on, Siss? My name is Sissel for the sake of god! Not Si, Sis or Siss. It isn't like I call Raph Ra…. UHHH I have to remember that one for Princess (yes I still use that one."

I hit Raph pretty hard so he actually fell down on the ground.

"Hey, what was that for?" He yelled angry as he quickly got up.

"You stopping me, carrying me all the way here AGAINST MY WILL!"

"You shouldn't lose your temper like that!"

"Look who is talking Hothead"

"Don't temp me Pretty girl."

"My point…."

"Are you trying to pick a fight?"

"Are you Princess?"

"Don't go there!"

"Where _PRINCESS?"_

"That's it!"

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" I heard the familiar voice of Meriyam yell.

Surprised I turned around and faced Meriyam and Mikey. I had forgot everything about Meriyam and Mikey. And I almost never heard Meriyam yell like that. She was almost like someone else.

"Fighting won't help okay?" Meriyam said and turned to Mikey. "We are very gratefull for your help. I don't think any of them will be bothering us for a while. Especially that Karsten girl."

And the Meriyam we all love is back.

"What was that Karsten thing about?" I asked her with a laugh.

"It just fits her." Meriyam said with a laugh.

The window opened and Emma entered. She didn't look at any of us. She just walked right through the room, and into her own room without a word. Leo came in soon after, but before any of us could ask anything the door opened and Marie entered.

"Hello girls. Turtles." Marie said with a smile, but then she noticed the atmosphere in the room, and sighed. "What happened?"

It was all she needed to ask.

"And where is Sofie? And don't tell me you locked her inside a basement again!" Marie asked with a little smile as she took of her jacket.

I wondered where Sofie was, and Donnie was missing too. Maybe…. They were together? Hopefully, cause we didn't lock Sofie inside a basement this time. It had only happened one time. We had a argument and I ended up locking her basementdoor. It was first then Emma, Meriyam and Marie came home a day later I realized I had forgot everything about Sofie. She was fine when she came out. Or she was fine after she had hit and kicked me a couple of times and almost throwing me out from a building.

Sofie POW

"Thanks for staying with me Donnie." I said and looked over at him.

We were sitting on the roof together but a little apart.

"Don't mind it." Donnie smiled to me. "I just thought it would be good for you to have some company after what happened with your boyfriend."

"Ex."

Donnie looked a little confused at me. I guess after living alone in the sewers with three teenage mutant ninja turtes and a male mutated rat as a father he wouldn't know much about it.

"Ex as in an old and no longer boyfriend." I explained. "So now I'm single. Again. Maybe I should just quit boys forever."

"Well if you do that give me a call, Technology I'm not a boy….." Donnie said, but then he shocked.

I can't believe he just said that. Does that mean he likes me?

"Well. I better get you home before something happens…. With you….or me…..or both… or… Let's just get going."

Wow I have never seen Donnie like this before.

Does he really likes me?

And a even more important question: Do I like him?


	14. Chapter 14

Meiryam POW

The turtles left shortly after Marie had came. Emma stayed in her room for god knows why. Sissel, Sofie and I told Marie what happened. Marie talked to Sofie. I didn't hear what they talked about but I think they had a mother-daughter moment.

No, I had something completely other to do. Brothering Sissel. Yes I know, it isn't a nice thing to do, but come on? I'm bored and Sissel is probably too. So why not do something so we both could have fun? Or I could have fun and Sissel could….be mad?

"MERIYAM! HAND ME MY PHONE RIGHT NOW?" Sissel yelled at me.

I just laughed at him and tried to figure out Sissel's code on her phone. Man if just Emma or Sofie could help me. I don't know how but Emma always figure out my code, and Sofie uses her brain to find out her code. While I instead uses the easiest way; Press random numbers until I find the right one.

"GIVE ME THAT PHONE! NOW MERIYAM!" Sissel tried to get her phone but I was too fast for her and jumped op in the couch.

I just managed to press four other numbers before Sissel tackled me down from the couch and down on the floor.

She was sitting on me as she took her phone out of my hand before stepping away from me.

I just got up before Sissel turned towards me this time pure anger in her eyes.

"MEIRYAM! YOU HAVE LOCKED MY PHONE TRYING TO GUESS MY CODE!"

Damn it. Didn't really think that one through now did I?

"Sorry Sissi, but you could just have told me the code so I didn't have to guess…. ARHHH" Sissel tackled me again so I once again was laying on the floor.

"GIVE ME ONE REASON WHY I SHOULDN'T THROW YOU OUT OF THAT WINDOW RIGHT NOW?!" Sissel yelled at me while she with her hands on my shoulder lifted my head up and down, like when you are trying to wake someone up.

"Because you love me, and can't live without me?" I tried.

"Wrong answer." Sissel said and got up. She took me with her up. She took a step towards the window, but I flipped over her and Sissel fell on the floor. I looked around and found Sissel's shellcell. I opened it and quickly wrote a message with a big smile on my face. I am lucky I am fast to write on phones or else I wouldn't be able to write to quick.

Sissel was just about to tackle me, but I stopped her.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you Sissel. Because if you do that I will press send and then will our little Raphe gets a very _Lovely _message from a very _Lovely _Sissel."

"What are you trying to say?" Sissel asked this time a little nervous.

"Just hear this…." I started as I started to read my just written message.

_Dear my lovely Raphael _

_I know that we have only known each other for a very short time, but I have to say that I have never meet anyone like you ever before. _

_I love you and I want to spend every day of the rest of my life with you._

_Every time I call you a stupid nickname I am really calling you my love 3_

_I just really wanted to tell you_

_Love _

_Sissel_

Sissel turned completely pale.

"Don't even think about send it!" She said.

"Are you afraid Raph will find out your true feelings?" I asked with a smile.

"What feelings?" She asked denying. "Just don't send it! Just give me the cell please Meriyam?"

I was enjoying this. Very much.

"Please Meriyam, I will do anything, just don't send it!" Sissel begged.

"Anything?"

"Anything!"

"Very well. Let the fun begin."

Okay, maybe blackmailing Sissel was a little too much, but again come on? She was going to throw me out of a window for god shake!

So the rest of the day went on. I got Sissel to wear a pink flower dress, and made braids in her hair. I even went as far as to give Sissel some make up on. Of course as ugly as possible.

Man I was enjoying this. Every time I looked at her I couldn't help but laugh. She looked so funny. I got her to play videogames with me (still dressed up of course) and every time she wasn't looking I took a picture. Just so I had something to blackmail her with later.

Around 6 the opened and Sofie, Marie and Emma entered. They all stopped in the door and stared at Sissel. Sissel didn't look at first but when she saw that someone was looking at her she forgot everything about the game and looked at them. There was some seconds of silence before Emma, Sofie and Marie started laughing.

They just kept laughing and I joined them quickly after. Sissel just stared at them, pale and anger all over her face.

Sissel saw an opening and took the shellcell from me. On pure reflex I pressed a bottom. I couldn't help but fell a little scared. What if I send it?

Sissel looked down on the cell. Her face turned pale. Even paler than before.

"YOU SEND IT?!" Sissel yelled and without thinking she jumped over me and tackled once again. I took Emma, Sofie and Marie to stop Sissel from killing me.

"Sorry" I said.

""SORRY? YOU ARE SAYING SORRY?! AFTER YOU JUST SEND SUCH A MESSAGE?! THE LEST YOU COULD DO RIGHT NOW IS TO THROW YORSELF OUT OF THE WINDOW SO I DON'T HAVE TO DO IT! AND HOW DOES YOU E…."

I did feel a little sorry. A little.

A ringtone stopped Sissel's yelling. It was Emma's shellcell. Em let go of Sissel who gladly for me didn't run right after me, just looked at it before she throw it to me. I got it but looked a little confused at the cell. It was Leo. There must be a reason to why she didn't want to talk to Leo, but tight now I just picked up the cell.

"Hallo?" I answered a little nervous.

"Yeah hey… wait Meriyam is that you? Where is Emma?" Leo asked sounding confused and a little worried.

"She is…..occupied." I said as an excuse as I saw Emma's eyes. She didn't want to speak to Leo.

"Okay… Well I am calling because Raph just got a message which made him behave a little….. weird."

"Yeah I'm sorry Leo, that message wasn't planned to be send. I was just having fun with Sissel. You know blackmailing her... So I wrote that message…. Believe me it doesn't mean anything .. Ohhhh could you?"

"I'll tell him." Leo said. "And hey Meriyam could you maybe tell Emma that I'm sorry I yelled at her."

"Yeah of course. Bye Leo see you guys tomorrow." I said and hanged up.

I just looked at the others and started laughing. I gave the cell to Emma.

"Leo said he was sorry he yelled at you." I said to Emma who just nodded.

"And that he will talk to Raph who acted a little weird." I couldn't help but smile.

"Super." Was all that Sissel said. "I'm going to go change now."

Sissel left the room and I laughed again.

I heard a little tone from my own shellcell and opened it to show a message from Mikey

_Leo just told us._

_Good one Meriyam. That was a good one :D_

_Mikey _

Birgitte Pow

Karai walked in behind me.

"We are ready. All we need now is the girls mistress."

"Good." I said and turned towards Karai.

"When let's get those girls so we can get on with the mutation."

"As you wish." Karai bowed and left the room again.

I smiled to myself. This time I am going to get the girls and do the mutation. Those girls are perfect for it. And hopefully strong enough too. I already had five girls dead. Let's hope these don't die as well.


	15. Chapter 15

The next day came fast. We walked to school like every other day (This time I actually got up at the right time). But the day become out of the ordinary pretty early. It was already when we entered the school we realized that. But it did look like it was towards the better.

"I'm telling you Miss Qinx." We heard Annie's panicked voice when we entered. "We aren't crazy we really did see giant turtles!"

Karen, Sam, Annie and Jake were all standing in front of Miss Qinx, the English teacher. She looked like she was trying her best not to laugh. We all moved away from the door so we wasn't in the way of students who would enter the school. We then all listened to the convetion between them. I couldn't help but be a little scared. I had forgot everything about the fact that they had seen the turtles.

"Yes it was some kind of giant ninja turtles or something." Jake agreed with Annie. "It happened just here in the hall in our 5th class.

Sam who had his arm around Karen (Making me want to throw up) saw that we were here.

"And those girls saw them too. They even had something to do with them I'm sure of it." He claimed.

Man, that guy is an asshole, Can't believe I saw him as a friend!

"Yeah and that girl." Karen pointed towards Meriyam. "Is really weird. She called me Kasten! For no reason at all."

I didn't get that either.

"Enough!" Miss Qinx yelled. "I don't know what the four of you are talking about, but I'm not going to let this madness go on. There is clearly something wrong with you. You four are going to a psychologist and because you just admitted you didn't go to classes yesterday you all have detention too. "

I couldn't help but smirk as Miss Qinx took the four of them away.

I turned to the others.

"Well that was interesting." Sofie said with a smile.

I gave her a smile back as we walked towards our classes. I had Spanish with Sissel while Meriyam and Sofie had Germen. I suck at Germen. I had it when I was younger but I never really did any good at it, so I chose Spanish instead at the first change I got. Sofie was our smart one so she is of course fantastic at Germen, so she didn't see any reason not to continue with it so she good be perfect at it. Meriyam too had a talent at Germen so I understand why she chose that. Sissel….. I don't really know why she chose Spanish. But no one really knows why Sissel do as she does.

"See you at lunch girls." Sissel said as we entered our class room.

The lesson went on without anything weird happening. That was kind of surprising. After we meet the turtles a lot of weird things have happened. Halfway throw the lesson Sissel apparently got bored so she started texting on the shellcell. That was even more surprising, cause I have never seen her texting with one of the turtles before.

I learned a little to the side so I could see what she wrote.

_Raph_

_You have got to be kitting me, Mikey did that? I don't even know why I'm surprised; Mikey is after all a female version of Meriyam._

_How is it going with your brothers? It isn't like I want to ask about you….._

_Sissel_

So Sissel was writing with Raph. That was surprising. Raph answered quickly and Sissel opened the text.

_Sissel_

_I am serious, or else I wouldn't have told you._

_You are completely right about that one. Mikey can't stop talking about Meriyam either. He is annoying the hell out of me._

_Leo is acting strange, more than I'm used to, but he is still busing us around maybe even more than before. _

_Donnie….. well I haven't seen him so much. He has spend all his time in his lab, so I have been left all by myself. _

_Raph_

_P.S. Thanks for the last comment Sexy, I know you love me :D_

I couldn't help but feel a little quilty. Maybe it was my fault that Leo was acting different.

_RAPH_

_YOU CAN'T SERIOUSLY THINK I COULD IN LOVE WITH YOU?_

_Sissel_

I can't believe they are arguing about either Sissel is in love with Raph or not….

_Sissel_

_Maybe just a little ;P _

_That was after all that you wrote to me yesterday._

_Raph_

Yesterday? Can't believe he is bringing that up. After Leo said Raph was acting weird I thought he would try to pretend like nothing happened.

_Raph _

_No, no, NO! _

_I already told you once; MERIYAM BLACKMAILED ME, BUT WHEN SHE ENDED UP SENDING IT ANYWAY!_

_IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH YOU._

_So don't get overhead with yourself princess. Your ego is bigger than your house!_

_Sissel_

And now they are back to arguing with nicknames….

_Sissel or Si_

_Don't call me princess, Sissi._

_It's weird and so not me. I thought you knew me better Sis._

_You disappoint me Sisi :P_

_Raph_

Oh no Raph. Sissel hate nicknames that comes from her own name….

_Raph_

_DON'T CALL ME THAT!_

_It makes me sound like a cat, and I don't like that!_

_SO please no nicknames. No Sissi, Sis, Si, Sisis._

_MY NAME IS SISSEL!_

_Sissel_

Told you…..

_Sissel_

_When can I then call you that?_

_Raph_

Wow, he really wants to call Sissel that?

_Raph_

_The day I turn into a cat_

_Sissel_

A cat? You're sounding like it is something that is going to happen.

_Sissel_

_Deal, I'll be counting the days._

_Raph_

Okay, now he is thinking she will turn into a cat…..

_Raph_

_What makes you think I will ever become a cat?_

_Sissel_

My words, Sissel. My words.

_Sissel_

_I'm putting Donnie on it._

_Got to go, our all mighty fearless leader is calling me._

_See you tonight._

_Raph_

Donnie? Is he some kind of evil Einstein now? And all mighty fearless leader? What is with that?

_Raph_

_Yeah see you._

_Sissel_

She put away her phone just before the lesson ended and we walked out of the room.

"That was some conversation you had with Raph there?" I asked with a big smirk.

Sissel looked surprised at me.

"Emma Nygaard, where you reading my private conversation?"

I grinned as we meet up with Sofie and Meriyam.

"Guten Tag." Sofie said on Germen.

I sighed.

„Please Sofie, No Germen. I beg of you." I said to her.

She smiled back at me.

"Come on girls. I want to sit a different place this time." Meriyam said.

She showed us the way to some random abandoned class.

As soon as we entered and closed the door behind us, Meriyam ran over to the window, opened it and yelled:

"HHHAAAALLLLOOOO!" It was laud and everyone outside turned towards the window.

"Down." Meriyam yelled, not a laud as before as the throw herself over us so we was all laying on the ground.

"What the hell Meriyam?" Sissel yelled. "Want a trip out of that window?"

"Not really no. It is just really fun to yell out of the window, but you have to be careful to not be discovered." Meriyam grinned and got up.

"Looks like you have tried this before." Sofie said and Meriyam nodded.

"Let's do it again!" Meriyam tried to make it over to the window.

"NO!" All three of us yelled and Sissel managed to stop Meriyam by putting her arms around her, while Sofie quickly closed the window.

"Meriyam?" I asked her. "Are you trying to get us in detention on purpose?"


	16. Chapter 16

Meriyam never did answer my question. Actually she refused to talk to us the rest of the school. Saying we ruined "Her sprit to get to know other people." But after Sofie had told her that none of those people she had yelled after even knew it was her because she had hidden Meriyam started talking to us. But she did keep talking about it until the moment we were home.

There we all went to do different things. Marie came home earlier than usually and reminded us all that we were going to the turtles in just a couple of hours. I was actually surprised we had forgotten everything about it. Since the first time we had been with them and Sofie had told us the whole story behind them (she had got it from Donnie) **(Not told before, but the girls do know)** the turtles haven't left our minds for very long. So to forget this was very strange.

But as the time went I noticed something. Everyone started acting different. Marie had been telling stories from her childhood since she came home, and she didn't really care if we listened or not. Sissel was acting like…..Sissel? And still not. She had been having mood swings Marie came one. One minute she is learning Meriyam out of the window ready to throw her out and the next second she is hugging all of us saying how much she cares about us. Meriyam hid say that Sissel probably was just having her time, but that just made Sissel throw her out of the open window, only saved by the firestairs Sissel claimed not to know was there. Sofie who usually used her time to learn something was now sitting beside Meriyam and talking her "Logic-Language" As Meiryam and Sissel so nice had named it. But what surprised me even more was the fact that Meriyam was listening to her!

"Hmm Meriyam?" I asked her confused. I wanted to find out what she was planning course this was not normal.

Meriyam looked up and looked at me sitting in the couch.

"Yeah Em, what's wrong?" She asked.

"I was just wondering why you are listening to everything Sofie are saying?" I asked before I saw Sofie's offended look. "Just because it isn't something you usually do.."

Meriyam looked confused over on Sofie then back to me and back to Sofie.

"You were talking to me?" She asked confused.

Sofie sighed and let her head fell down in the table. I couldn't help but laugh a laugh Marie quickly joined. Meriyam got up from the chair and went over and turned on the TV before dumping down on the douch. While I laughed I couldn't help but wonder why Sissel wasn't laughing, but when I realized she had left the room. I rose from the couch to go and look for her, but Sofie stopped me.

"I think we should give her some alone-time." She said not even looking at me.

I sighed but sat down on the chair Meriyam just had left and sat down on it facing Sofie. Marie sat down beside Meriyam and soon I could hear BBC running.

"What is with everyone right now?" I asked Sofie.

She just looked up on me.

"You haven't noticed it yet?"

"What?"

Now it was her time to sigh.

"Emma, when did we start acting differently?"

"When we meet the guys….?"

"Exactly."

"But that doesn't explain anything at all."

"Seriously? Okay I will try and explain it differently. We are girls, they are boys…. Do you understand it now?"¨

"I am hoping you don't mean Splinter and your mother with that"

"What? Eww of course not. He is just a reminder to her past. An old friend."

"Thank God. Man, you scared me for a moment there Sofie."

"I think we should get going." Marie said as she got up from the couch. "Before it gets too late."

I looked at the clock and saw she was right. It was almost eight and we normally gets there abound now.

"Yeah, but who is going to get Sissel?" Meriyam asked before she yelled. "NOT ME!"

"NOT ME!" Marie and Sofie yelled

"NOT….Oh crap." I wasn't quick enough.

Meriyam stuck her tongue out at me as I entered Sissel's room she was sharing Sofie. She was sitting on her bed looking out of the window. She didn't even look at me as I entered but I knew that she knew it was me. Just call it NINJA SKILLS.

"Hey what's up." I said and sat down on the bed beside her, but Sissel's eyes didn't move from the window. "What are you doing?"

"Just thinking about which way would be the easiest way to throw the idiot who is brothering me out of the window." She snapped at me.

"Wow, maybe Meriyam was right when she said it is that time of month." I said with a smile, but it disappeared when I saw the look on Sissel's face. She was sending me the One-More-Word-And-I'm-Going-To-Kill-You-Before-I-Throw-You-Out-Of-The-Window. "Or not. Anyway, it's time to go, so grab your sword to we can get going."

She just nodded and we went of the room. I entered my room and grabbed my own swords, before joining the others. Meriyam, Marie and Sofie all had their weapons as well.

"Ready?" Marie asked and we all nodded. "Alright, let's go"

And with that we walked out of the apartment. Without the turtles with us we didn't need to hide ourselves. We could walk the street all the way to the sewers. We took the same opening as last time, because Sofie could find the way the their home from there. But just as we had entered the ally we were stopped by a voice behind us.

"I sorry girls. But your trip ends here."

We all turned around and faced Birgitte, Karai and all of the foot clan. Quickly we all had our weapons out ready to attack.

"We are not here to fight." Birgitte said.

"Then what do you want?" Marie asked.

"I just…..need your help, or more like need your bodies."

What the hell?

Suddenly smoke was everywhere. I couldn't see anything.

"Hold your breaths." Maries voice yelled, and I quickly did as she said, but that was before I was punched in my side and I couldn't hold it anymore. I breathed the smoke and my whole body became weak. I fell down on the ground, and as the smoke disappeared I could see the figures of the others, but I didn't get to see anything else before I blacked out.


	17. Chapter 17

I woke up by someone shaking me. Slowly I opened my eyes and by seeing Meriyam smiling to me I flew up from the bed I was laying in.

"Meriyam, you're okay. What happened? Where are Birigitte and Karai and where are…." I was just about to ask where we were but that was until I saw where we were. We were home, I had been sleeping in my bed in Meriyam and my room. But how did we get here.

"What are you talking about Emma?" Meriyam asked looking worried at me. "We haven't seen either of them for a while now."

I looked confused at her, and noticed that she called me Emma instead of Em.

"You probably just had a bad dream." Meriyam then said "Now get up, we are all waiting on you."

And with that Meriyam disappeared. As I switched my nightclothes out with a pair of jean and a plain shirt I couldn't help but think. Was it all a dream? And how long was that dream, did we even know the turtles or was that a dream too? I hope not.

But as I entered our living room I was proved wrong about the turtles. There they all were. Raph and Sissel was sitting close (a little too close for Sissel to normally approve), Donnie and Sofie sat close as well. I could hear Marie and Splinter talking in the kitchen. Leo was sitting by him self but as I entered he looked up and smiled happy to me. Behind me came Meriyam and Mikey…..Holding hands?

I looked shocked at them.

"Are you two together now?" I asked Meriyam who laughed at me.

"You're funny." Wow what is wrong with Meriyam. That wasn't funny at all. "But seriously Emma, Mikey and I have been together for weeks now, what is wrong with you?"

Weeks? No, no, no, no NO! We have only known the guys for a short time, but weeks. What the hell is happening.

"Is this some sick joke? How many of you are together now?" I asked the girls.

Everyone in the room just startet laughing except from Leo who walked over to me and did a move that made me think he was going to hug me, but I stepped away from him, and kept looking at the girls, waiting for an answer.

"Emma," Again she called me Emma. "we have all been dating for weeks now." Sofie then answered. "I mean Donnie and I are just perfect for each other so of course we are together. Sissel and Raph are together too." I looked shocked at Sissel. Alone the fact she was dating was kind of weird because she has kept a distance from boys since Jake.

"Oh my god." I just said. "But Sissel, are you okay? I mean after Jake.."

I was hoping to find some sense in this, even if I had to talk about their past.

Sissel just looked surprised at me.

"Come on Emma. I'm so over Jake. Raph is mine now." And with that she shared a passionate kiss with Raph before turned back to now a completely SHOCKED me. "Don't look so shocked, I don't say anything when you and Leo snog in front of us."

I turned around and faced Leo who was smiling at me. Alone the thought of Leo and me kissing… I never really thought about it, so I don't know what to say.

"Are you okay sweety?" Leo's voice waked me up from my thoughts, but that didn't change that fact that him calling me sweety felt…. Strange.

Leo's arms were around me quickly and suddenly everyone around me was kissing their so-called "Boyfriends". Leo leaned in to kiss me to, but I pushed him back before taking a step back.

"What is going on here? Why are you all acting so weird? WHAT IS HAPPENING?!" I yelled the last.

"Emma, why are you yelling?" Marie asked as she and Splinter entered the living room.

"I'm yelling because this makes NO SENSE AT ALL!" I yelled. "I just want to know what is going on."

Suddenly Sissel, Sofie, Meriyam and Marie hugged me. It was so different, cause we haven't done group hugging since we were like 10.

It felt great and I felt all the strange and unreal feelings I had had before.

I forgot how everyone had called me Emma or how we suddenly all dated the turtles. I forgot how Meiryam hadn't made even one joke since she woke me up or Mikey either. I forget how Sofie had acted differently and how Sissel (And Raph) had been acting to calm not even once threading to throw anyone out of any windows. I forgot the smile Leo had given me or how he was just centimeters from kissing me. I simply forgot everything.

But that was before….. My world got destroyed.

Suddenly everything around us began shaking. We all fell down on the floor as the shaking got worse. Things started falling down on the floor as well and I could see the roof start to breake. Please don't, was the last thing I thought before the roof fell down and I (once again) blacked out.

When I woke up I knew I had seen it before. I was my nightmare. But this time it isn't a dream. Everything around me was chaos. In pain I lifted my head. Marie, Sofie, Meriyam and Sissel lay beside me unconscious. I couldn't move my left arm, but I managed to move my right arm. I grabbed Sissel's hand but there was no pulse. I panicked. I had trouble breathing and I could feel that I was fainting. I grabbed the others hands, but there were no pulse there either. My body gave up and I collapsed between the four dead. Marie, who were my sensei and like my mother, and my three sisters. I failed. I couldn't protect them. I should never have come back. I can never be the leader. I never was. Tears fell down from my eyes. Suddenly I couldn't breathe. I kept trying but I couldn't. I fought against death. I looked more around and saw that the turtles too was lying a little away from the girls. I tried to see if the were alive but they too were dead.

What do I fight for now? Everything is hopeless. I give up. I give up…..

3. Person POV

Birgitte had followed Emma's little adventure on the screen in front of her.

She smiled as Emma finely gave up. One was down four to go.


	18. Chapter 18

Sissel POV

Darkness. I'm surrounded by it. It's eating me from the inside somehow. Then suddenly I'm surrounded by light. I'm lying on the ground a familiar place, but I don't remember being here. It's like I don't want to remember. I get up slowly. What happened? I remember us being on our way to the guys. Then Birgitte and that Karai girl showed up. They throw something. Smoke where everywhere around us. Marie yelled at us that we shouldn't breathe in it, but when the ninjas attacked and I was forced to breathe. I blacked out! I can't believe they defeated me. But what happened to the others. I couldn't see any of them clearly in the smoke, so I don't know what happened to them. Did they get away while I was captured, or was it them who were captured. To get some answered I slowly got up from the ground I had laid on. I looked around but the light that had felt so strong before was only the little light coming from the lights outside. I was in a building, and a big one. There wasn't many things around me, but I did see the shadows from some boxes standing around. But there was not anything else. I looked around after my sword but I couldn't see it anywhere. What had happened to it? I walked over to the nearest door I could see, but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't opened it. It was locked! But it was actually more than that. You can open even a locked door, but this door was impossible to open. Where the hell am I?

"You better forget it. The door is closed." A familiar voice said behind me. I slowly turned around begging that it wasn't the one I thought it was. But it was.

There just a couple meters away from me was Jake. Standing like he owned the place. He was standing the same was as he did that night… Suddenly I know where I am. I am the same place where Jake broke my heart. The same place he had beat me up and tried to rape me. And I was scared. Yes, the-always-so-fearless Sissel is afraid. Atually almost scared to death may cover it a little better, because I was. I am just about as scared as I was back when it happened. I have been hiding my fears towards Jake since he came back from the girls, because I didn't want them to know. But I was never alone with Jake before. Until now.

"It's been awhile." Jake said and walked a little to the left. But his eyes never left me, and he didn't come closer. Only the last part was good. "You can't say you have changed much."  
Liar. I have changed a lot. And that is all because of you.

"I have changed Jake." I said making my voice as cold as ice. "I'm not the little lovesick girl I was last time."

"Maybe not, but you still love me don't you?"

"What?" I was shocked.

How could he even think I could love him after what he had done. He is even sicker than I thought.

"I know you still love me. You never moved on, never got another boyfriend…."

"THAT'S YOUR FAULT!" I yelled at him. "IT IS YOUR FAULT I LOST MY TRUST TOWARDS PEOPLE! YOU LIED TO ME!

"But still." Jake smiled that smile I used to love. "But a part of you still loves me, and that's another reason why you never moved on. You still love me."

"I DON'T! STOP LYING!" I cried at him. "I hate you. With every little part of me."

"The only one lying here is you Sisse…."

"Don't say my name. You have no right to say it. And I'm NOT LYING!" I yelled the last part while I was taking deep breaths to try and l keep my anger under control.

"You are." He just stated. He seemed so calm. Almost too calm. "You are lying to yourself as well. You love me. You may be saying you stopped trusting people, but what about your so-called sisters? You still trust them, don't you? It's only boys you don't trust. And why do you trust those girls anyway?"

"Those girls, as you said it, are my best friends, my sisters." I answered him angrily. Why was he talking about them when he only meet them at school. He talks like he know them when he don't. "You have no right to say any of that. You don't know them. You have only meet them at school. You….:"

"But that isn't the only time I've meet them, now is it?"

My head snapped up and I meet Jake's eyes. Those blue eyes I had fallen in love with.

"What are you talking about?" I asked surprised but with a cold voice.

His lips turned up into a smirk.

"You don't know?" He asked still smiling. "They never told you?"

"Told me what?"

"What they did after you came home. That they went after me?"

After him? What was he talking about….? That's impossible….. Right?"

"You're lying!"

"No, and just to show you another side of your so-called sister I will show you the truth."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" I knew I had him now, he can't show me anything.

"With this." Jake suddenly had a little thing in his hand. It looked a lot like a little gun, but it was yellow. I have never seen anything like it.

"What is it?"

"That doesn't matter." He just said. It only matters what it does. This can show memories. And only memories. You can't manipulate them in any way. It shows the truth."

"But what…" I didn't get to finish before he pointed the pun towards his own head and pulled the trickier. The Bang that came was laud but not as laud as a normal gun. Jake didn't fall nor did he have any wounds or anything that indicated that he just short himself.

But the building disappeared around me and Jake and suddenly we were standing in a ally.

_(The memory, 3 person POV)_

_Jake was standing in the ally. It was late at night, and the ally was very dark, only a little light was lighting up the ally. Other boys were standing around him. They were laughing and were all drunk._

_Then suddenly three shadows were standing in the opening to the ally. You couldn't see who it was, only the long hair indicated it was girls. Their faces were hiding in the dark shadow they were standing in. The girl standing between the two others had two swords in her hands and long messy red hair. On the left was another girl, with dark hair, but shorter than the others. She had a bow ready in her hands, the arrow on and ready to shoot. The last girl had dark hair as well but it was longer and was falling down on her shoulders. In her hands were several knifes looking like she was ready to throw them any second._

"_Who are you?" Jake asked as he took a step towards the girls. He had picked up a bat that had been standing up against the wall._

_None of girls answered him._

"_Who are you?!" Jake asked again this time lauder and bat ready in his hands. "Come out in the light so we can fight properly your cowards."_

"_You're the coward Jake." The shorthaired said._

_And with that the girls stepped into the light. Jake smiled to himself. None of these girls were something special. Their weapons might be nice, but they were girls. Weak. They wouldn't stand a change. But when Jake saw the eyes of the girls he almost gave up the fight before it had even begun. Their eyes looked to haunted, filled of sorrow. Like they had seen death itself. But they were filled of hatred too. And Jake got a pretty good feeling who they were aiming that to. Him. And with that he now knew who she must be. Sissel's so-called sisters; Emma, Meriyam and Sofie. The redhead must be Emma, Meriyam the long dark haired and Sofie the one with the short dark hair. Sissel had after all told him a lot about them, but he haven't really spoken to them. Now he also remembered them from school._

"_So you must be the famous Emma, Meriyam and Sofie." Jake said slowly."Sissel's….. sisters."_

"_So we are." Meriyam said with a cold voice. That was no fun in it. Not the normal voice from Meriyam._

"_And I suppose you are here because of her?" Jake continued._

"_Right again." Sofie said with just as cold voice as Meiryam's had been. _

"_And what exactly do you want here?" Jake just kept going._

"_Revenge." This was the first time Emma spoke, her voice filled with hatred. Even more than the others. Their voice were cold and held hatred too, but she talked like she really wanted Jake dead. "You didn't really think you could do that to Sissel and we wouldn't mind?!"_

"_Why would you?! Sissel was someone I used. I had fun with her, making her fall more in love with me, but in the end it kind of became annoying, if you know what I mean. Of course you do, after all you do that little bitch…." Jake didn't get a chance to finish that sentence before all three girls had all jumped on him at the same time. Somehow they all forgot about their weapons which now were lying on the ground. The drunks boys had joined the fight as well, but they were no match for the girls. Soon everyone except Jake was lying on the ground. Jake was beat up too, but he wouldn't let himself fall. The bat he had hold onto before was also now lying on the ground. He took a step backwards, but didn't make it further before Emma had tackled him to the ground now holding one of her swords. She raised her hand determinate to kill, but as she swung her arm Meriyam and Sofie grabbed her and held her back._

"_Let me GO!" Emma cried and tried to get free from her sisters grab._

"_Come down Em." Sofie tried. "He's not worth it!"_

"_How can you say that after what he did to Sissel. How can you…"_

"_Because Em, Sissel wouldn't want you to kill him." Meriyam said. "You said it yourself. We never kill, only teaches lessons. And I think he has now."_

"_Fine, let me go." Emma said. Meriyam and Sofie looked at each other but didn't let her go. "I'm not going to kill him, just talk to him."_

_Sofie and Meriyam slowly let go of Emma. Who took a firm grip on Jake and lifted him up against the wall so his feet no longer touch the ground._

"_I will warn you right now." Emma said. "You come after Sissel one time. Try to hurt her or even think about hurting her in any way, and I…. Or we will come after you. And I believe that you after this won't doubt us." _

_She when let her go and turned around walking away with Meriyam and Sofie. _

"_Bitches. All of you. All daughters of bitches" Jake mumbled believing the girls couldn't hear him, but he was wrong._

_Soon he was hit by a fist and fell down on the ground bleeding in his mouth. But as he looked up and expecting to see Emma he saw Sofie starring at him._

"_Nobody calls my mother a bitch, you don of a bitch!" Sofie said before she turned around and faced her shocked sisters._

"_What?" She asked confused._

"_That my sister, was bloody brilliant." Meriyam stated._

"_We better get back." Emma said. "And maybe….. we shouldn't tell Sissel about this?"_

"_No, I don't think we should." Sofie agreed. "She has been hurt, she doesn't need to know this. But if she ever asks we are going to tell her. We am after all only trying to protect Sissel."_

"_Yeah, come on." Meriyam said and with that all three girls disappeared into the darkness._

_(End of memory.)_

Back to Sissel POV

The memory ended and I was standing in the building from before once again. I was shocked. I never knew that they had gone after Jake. I was together with Marie at that point. I didn't even notice that they were gone. I can't believe Emma almost killed Jake. I have never seen her lose it like that. And the sight of Sofie hitting Jake like that is never going to leave me.

I just can't believe I never knew. I never knew they cared so much about me. Enough for them to go after the boy who hurt me. I felt stronger. I felt like nothing can stop me.

Birgitte POV

Back with Birgitte.

"WHAT?!" I yelled and shot out of the chair. I looked at the man to make sure what he said was true.

"It didn't work on Sissel, it only made her stronger." He repeated.

Damn it! I thought to myself. After Emma had given up I was sure the others would be just as easy, but I guess I was wrong. But I am not going to give up. I just need another plan to get Sissel down.

"Maybe we should just give up." The man interrupted my thoughts.

Angry I turned towards him.

"And what? May I remind you how much money I have spend on this project? I haven't been watching these girls for so long to let them slip so easily. Emma might have been easy but the others might not be. But I'm not going to give up, so you aren't going to either! You got that!"

The man nodded looking scared.

"Well, go on!" I yelled and the man hurried out of my little room, which only contained my desk with my computers on.

I sighed angrily. There is no way I'm going to let these girls go. Not now. I have to break them down. I have to break their minds down so nothing can stop me. NOTHING WILL STOP ME! 


End file.
